Hidden Secrets
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: Part two has now begun. What will happen? You'll just have to read it.
1. Getting To Know Kathryn And Sebastian

**Hidden secrets.**

**I don't own Cruel Intentions, nor the original characters.**

_This is my first FanFiction, be kind, it's not that good but I hope you enjoy it. _

Kathryn Merteuil stepped out of her limosine and entered the large Valmont townhouse in New York city. Kathryn's mother Tiffany Merteuil was having a holiday in Bali and her Step-father Edward Valmont, the father of Kathryn's step-brother Sebastian Valmont was on a business trip somewhere.

"Sebastian!" Kathryn called out for him. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian ran his hands through his short, blonde curly hair. He was sitting in his bedroom writing in another conquest in his beloved journal. Suddenly the door of his room opened, Sebastian stopped writing and looked up towards the door.

"Sebastian, there you are" Kathryn said, wandering over to her step-brother.

"Kathryn, what do you want?" Sebastian said bluntly, looking over to the beautiful brunette.

"Can't a sister come see her brother without wanting something?" She asked, smiling at his sweetly.

"I'm busy Kathryn, what do you want?" Sebastian's blue eyes met with Kathryn's emerald green eyes.

"Okay, okay, I need you to help me with something" She said tracing her fingers from Sebastian's chest upwards.

Sebastian shut his journal and put it to the side, pulling Kathryn onto his lap, his hand gently resting on her thigh.

"Two words" Kathryn paused. "Danielle Stevens"

Sebastian kept his pouty lips as he always did, looking so cute all the while.

"What about her?" Sebastian questioned Kathryn.

"Well she's running for Student Body Presedient this year and I need to make sure she doesn't win" Kathryn's hand slid around the back of Sebastian's neck.

"And you need me why? I'm quite sure _sis_ that your more than qualified for the job" He pulled her off his lap.

Kathryn leaned down to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"I need your..shall we say _special qualifications_" She whispered as she grabbed at his groin.

Sebastian let out a moan. "What..what do you want me to do?"

Kathryn sat on his lap, this time facing Sebastian. "I need you to manipulate her into fucking you, then take some pictures, then I can show them to the headmaster and well you can see where I'm going with this"

Sebastian could feel his erection harden ever further as she kissed his neck, he didn't want Kathryn to know that, but he was sure she could feel him beneath her.

"Will you do it for me Sebastian? Will you fuck her for _me_?" Kathryn placed a gentle kis on his lips and slid her hand into his pants, stroking him.

"Yeah…oh….sure" Sebastian replied, closing his eyes.

Kathryn got up from his lap. "Thanks Sebastian I really appreciate it"

Sebastian's eyes opened quickly, realizing that she had got off him. "What? Where are you going?" But before he could get up and chase after her she had shut the door.

* * *

"Oh that's it baby" Sebastian said snapping the camera at Danielle's small but sexy body. 

"Like this Sebastian?" Danielle's hand played with herself whilst licking her lips.

"That's right" He waked over to her and pushed her down on her back, reaching over he pressed the record button to film the upcoming show.

"Oh….oh….Sebastian…oh!" Danielle's moans were becoming louder.

With one final thrust at her Sebastian made Danielle orgasm, she breathed heavly and rested beside Sebastian. Sebastian reached over to the video camera and pressed the stop button. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Danielle but I have things to do, so if you wouldn't mind getting your clothes and kindly fucking off" Sebastian said to the perky blonde.

Danielle gathered her things with an angry and confused look on her face and left the Valmont house.

When Sebastian thought he was alone he picked up his journal and began to write. "Well done Sebastian" Kathryn opened the door to find Sebastian only covered up by the thin sheet.

Sebastian smiled at his step sister and put his journal down. Kathryn sat on the side of the bed. "So where's the tape?" She asked, looking around to see if she could see the camera. "What do I get in return?" He asked smugly. Kathryn turned around and sat on Sebastian's groin area, the only thing between them was Sebastian's sheet and Kathryn's panties.

"What do you want in return Valmont?" Kathryn placed small kisses on his neck.

Sebastian grabbed her arse fiercly and pushed her down on his groin causing Kathryn to let out a yelp. "That's what I want" He smiled.

"Oh really?" She inquired rubbing her body onto his. "Can you feel that Sebastian? Can you feel _me_?" Sebastian let out soft moans. But before he could go anywhere Kathryn located the tape and got off Sebastian.

"Thanks brother dear, you've been a real big help" She smiled at him and waved.

"Oh blow me Kathryn" He yelled at her before she left.


	2. Sebastian's Secret

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, here's the next.**

It was a sunny day in New York, Kathryn and Sebastian's limosine pulled in at Manchester Prep. The steps to the main door were flooding with teenagers as they entered the building.

Kathyrn climbed over her step-brother. "Hurry Seb, can't miss the show" She smiled.

"Don't call me Seb" Sebastian replied wincing at the childhood nickname.

Sebastian followed Kathryn as she made her way to the hall for the school assembly, Kathryn took a position on the stage at one of the seats, Sebastian made his way to a seat next to Blaine.

Blaine Tuttle. One of Sebastian and Kathryn's long time friends. He was gay and a drug dealer, but a good friend. He was manipulative and a bitch like Kathryn and Sebastian.

"Good morning Mr Valmont" Blaine said.

"Tuttle" Sebastian acknowledged.

The assmebly began.

Part way through the assmebly a video about the new year was supposed to be showing, but instead the video Sebastian had made of him and Danielle Steven having intercourse was shown. The crowd was full with laughter and shock.

"You never seem to surprise me Valmont" Tuttle exclaimed.

Sebastian smirked and looked at the admiring principal whose face had turned a bright shade of red, he was yelling at people to turn it off.

"Sebastian Valmont" The principal came up to Sebastian and pulled him out of the room. "I don't know what you think your doing showing that video but I'll be damned if I let you get away with it, two days dentention Valmont"

"But sir, I didn't do it" Sebastian tried telling him.

"Don't bullshit me Sebastian, I know more then you think" He walked off to attend to the rowdy crowd inside the hall.

Sebastian sat at his desk, reading a letter, Kathryn walked in.

"What's this?" She asked pulling the letter away about to read it.

Sebastian snatched the letter back. "None. Of. Your. Business" He told Kathryn shoving the letter into the draw underneath his desk.

"Aww poor Sebastian, all pissed off at todays events?" Kathryn traced his jaw line with her finger.

"Fuck off Kathryn I'm not in the mood" He got up.

"Oh c'mon Sebastian don't you want to play?" Kathryn pushed Sebastian back down sitting on his desk facing him with legs wide open.

"Kathryn, leave me alone, fuck off and go play somewhere else" Sebastian got up again and pulled Kathryn with him to the door.

"Get out" He told Kathyrn pointing to the door.

"What are you going to do about it Valmont?" She pushed his patience.

Sebastian pushed Kathryn out the door and slammed it in her face. "That's what I'm going to do about it" Sebastian said to himself.

The sheets covered Sebastian's body slightly as he had fallen into a deep slumber, he hardly ever slept but when he did, he slept well.

Kathryn opened his door slightly, just to see if he was awake or not. When she realised he was alseep she tiptoed in. She was curious about that letter and why Sebastian had been so uptight about her reading it earlier on. She crept over to his desk where the letter was.

The key was on his desk, Kathryn found it and opened the draw. She quietly rummaged through the many letters there until she found the one she had seen earlier on. It read;

"_Dear Sebastian,_

_I'm looking forward to your stay in the next few weeks. It's been sometime since I seen you and I must say it was different without you. I wonder if you remember our early days. Living in different countries is quite a difficult task, especially when it comes to your brother. We used to be so close Sebastian. I really hope we can spend some time together in your upcoming stay to see mother. Talk soon._

_Sincerely Matthew."_

Sebastian didn't have a brother? Well not as far as Kathryn knew. She scrunched the letter up and put it in her pocket, quickly walking out of her step-brother's room and shutting the door behind her.

She got to her room and closed her door quietly. She opened the letter and read it back to herself just to make sure she had read it correctly. Sebastian had a brother? Her mother had never told Kathryn that Sebastian had a brother. Maybe she didn't know? Maybe Edward didn't know.

The sun shone brightly through Kathryn's bedroom window, she put her hands over her eyes as she opened them slighty. A groan came from her mouth as the it stung. She turned over and found Sebastian on her couch.

"Sebastian" She sighed.

"Kathyrn, good morning" He smiled brightly.

Kathryn go up and pulled on her robe. "What do you want dear brother?"

Sebastian followed her into her bathroom. "You read that letter" He started. "Didn't you?"

Kathryn smirked. "I never knew you had a brother Valmont, how come.." Sebastian interrupted her.

"You had no right to read through my personal letters Kathryn"

"Oh come off it Sebastian"

Kathryn dropped her robe, leabing her in her silky night gown.

"How come you never said anything" She asked.

"He doesn't live with us, he lives with mother, I never felt the need for you to know about a Sebastian clone, for you to corrupt" Sebastian said, running his hands over her smooth skin.

"Sebastian clone? Is he your twin?" She asked him rolling her head backwards.

Sebastian kissed her shoulder. "Mhmm" He said pulling down her night gown. "But don't even think about it Kathryn he lives with my mother in Australia and I plan on keeping it that way." He stopped kissing her.

"I wasn't even going to think about it Sebastian, you're my only Sebastian" She got into her hot bath. "Now leave Valmont before I throw this at your head"

Sebastian left the room hurridly.


	3. The Australian Valmont

**A/N Third time I've updated tonight. Sorry for the previous two chapters I know they were short but it was the introduction from here on I plan on making them longer.**

_Two weeks later_

Early morning, Sebastian shoved another few shirts into his suitcase. He wanted to get out of the house before Kathryn saw him. He didn't need her bitchyness right now. Sebastian was off to Australia to visit Matthew and his mother.

Sebastian opened his door, it creaked suddenly he stopped.

"Going somewhere without me are we Valmont?"

"Yes" Sebastian continued on his way.

"I'll meet you down there, my luggage has already been loaded into the car just give me a second to grab something" Kathryn smiled at him.

"What? Your not coming Kathryn, there's no need" Sebastian glared at her.

"I'm not spending my Summer vacation sitting here by my lonesome, besides I haven't been to Australia in awhile" Kathryn started to make her way down to the limosine.

"Kathryn I said no, your not coming at that's that" He pushed her back and made his way outside, Kathryn running after him.

"Like hell I'm staying home Valmont, I'm coming with you and you can't stop me, remember that private jet is not just yours, I have as much right to use it as you do" Kathryn stated.

Sebastian sighed and decided to let her come after much arguing, he got into the car and sat next to his brunette bitchy sister.

"I haven't seen your mother in awhile either Sebastian, I'm sure she'll be happy to see me" Kathryn smirked at her gorgeous step-brother.

Kathryn had met Sebastian's mother on numerous occassions. Sebastian's mum loved Kathryn, she was pretty much the daughter she never had.

"Sure Kathryn if you think so" Sebastian thought he'd agree with her just to make the trip to the airport pleasant.

"Here we are Master Sebastian and Ms Merteuil" The driver opened the car door to let the pair out.

The luggage was loaded onto the Valmont-Merteuil private jet as Sebastian and Kathryn got on board.

"Sebastian?" Kathryn asked before continuing with her question. "Why did you never tell me about him? About Matthew I mean?"

Sebastian fiddled with his fingers.

"I don't know, it just never came to mind, really we aren't that close. We've spent probably all of 6 years together. We may be identical twins but I don't really consider him a brother. My mother called though and insisted I see him, it's been quite awhile" Sebastian kept his gaze outside the plan window.

Kathryn moved closer to him and put her hand on top of his, as if to comfort him.

Sebastian kissed her forehead. "Kate?" He started. "Promise me you won't try anything with him" He murmered to her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Jealous are we Valmont?" She giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Not jealous, not jealous at all, worried" Sebastian half smiled kissing Kathryn back but on her lips.

The kiss soon intensified. Soon their hands were all over each others bodies. Kathryn's mind was racing at a million miles an hour. His hands groped away at her breasts as she kissed down his neck. Sebastian moved his hand up her dress and rubbed her through her panties. "Sebastian" Kathryn moaned, un-zipping Sebastian's pants. She placed his hardening erection in her hands and grabbed it hard, but not so it would hurt him. Sebastian swallowed thickly, he wanted Kathryn. His fingers moved inside of her rapidly as he could feel her muscles tighten. "Oh, fuck" She groaned. In a moment of intensity she grabbed Sebastian fiercly. He moaned suddenly, a little bit more and he would certainly come. "Kathryn..oh fuck" Sebastian placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed her still inside fingering her. That was it for Kathryn, she tensed, her back arched and her head tilted back, she came. As soon as she did her grip tightened around Sebastian's erection, when it did Sebastian couldn't handle it and he came, luckily for both him and Kathryn he didn't get them and landed on the seat infront of them. He smirked at her and kissed her forehead. She breahted heavily before resting her head against his shoulder, she felt her self drift to sleep. "Kathryn, I love you" He said, not sure whether she heard or not because she didn't reply.

As they got off there plane a black limosine much like their one back in New York was awaiting them. Sebastian's mother was rich much like his father. She was a successful business woman, what made it better was her husband who was also very successful, making them all the richer.

The driver got out and opened the door to let Sebastian and Kathryn in. Sebastian got inside surprised to see his mother, his brother and his step-dad. After Sebastian had seated Kathryn got inside.

"Kathryn? I didn't know you were coming" Renee, Sebastian's mother said.

"Hello Mrs Valmont-Dallas" Kathryn greeted her.

"Please Kathryn dear, you know to call me Renee" Renee smiled at Kathryn.

Sebastian shifted un easily in his seat as the car drove off.

"Sebastian aren't you going to introduce me?" Kathryn asked, slightly kicking her step-brother.

"Oh yes, Matthew and Paul this is my step-sister Kathryn, she decided to come along to Australia with me, Kathryn this is my brother Matthew and my Step-father Paul" He made hand gestures to introduce them.

"It's nice to meet you Kathryn" Paul stated as he shook her hand.

Kathryn smiled and politely shook his hand back.

"Like wise" Matthew said, just smiling at the beautiful slim brunette before him.

"Kathryn will you be staying with us?" Renee asked.

Kathryn gave one of her fake smiles. "If that's okay with you Mrs- uh I mean Renee"

Sebastian glared at her, he knew her act was fake.

The car soon pulled to a halt as they stopped at the Dallas mansion.

They all piled out of the lengthy limosine and follwed Paul into the large mansion.

"Sebastian, you remember the way around here, why don't you go show Kathryn to one of the guest rooms, take Matthew with you" Sebastian's mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.

Sebastian's mother was one of only two women he cared about in his life. Kathryn was the other. He took Kathryn's hand and they both followed Matthew up the stairs.

"Kathryn, would you like the room across from me or Sebastian?" Matthew smiled playfully, truly a Valmont.

Kathryn kept her good girl act. "I think it's best to be close to my brother, I'm quite new here and well I wouldn't want to be lost" She patted Matthew on the back politely. One of the doorman carried Kathryn's bag into the beautiful white and gold room.

At the dinner table it was quiet so Renee started to talk about things.

"Sebastian how are you doing at school?" She cut her chicken and placed it in her motuh, chewing graefully if that was possible.

Sebastian's mother was beautiful, Kathryn could see where he got his blue eyes and his blonde hair from. Much like Sebastian his mother had long golden blonde hair with slightly darker blue eyes then Sebastian.

"Good I suppose, doesn't trouble me, I always have people helping me with my school work" He gave Kathryn a look and a smile they shared. Only she knew what he meant.

"And Kathryn how are you doing dear?" Sebastian's mother smiled up at her.

"As far as I can say good, it's hard being the Student Body President, and so many presidents of other clubs, but I enjoy it" Kathryn played with her salad, it didn't really matter whether she was going to eat it or not, she was only going to throw it up anyway later.

"I'm glad to hear that" Renee said.

The table went quiet until Matthew spoke.

"Kathryn do you have a boyfriend?"

Kathryn gave a look to Sebastian. "I did, unfortunately he broke up with me a few weeks ago"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Matthew's Australian/American accent blended together, only to make him that much more likeable.

"Something wrong with your salad?" Paul asked Kathryn.

Kathryn didn't know what to say. "Uh no, I-I-I'm just not hungry" She musted up.

"Kathryn you didn't eat on the plane at all how can you not be hungry?" Sebastain smiled coyly at her.

Kathryn shot Sebastian an evil glare. "I'm quite tired actually do you mind if I excuse myself and go up to bed?"

"Oh no of course not dear go ahead" Sebastian's mother smiled at her lovingly, Kathryn didn't get those looks from her mother.

Late that night the door to Kathryn's room opened. Kathryn didn't notice until they shut the door.

"Who's there?" She whispered.

"Sebastian" He said walking to Kathryn's bed and laying nex to her. "I couldn't sleep"

"Can you ever sleep Valmont?" She replied without thinking.

He didn't say anything he just layed beside her.

"Your brother's hot" She musted up.

"He looks like me, meaning I'm hot" Sebastian laughed quietly.

"Except with a hot Australian accent, which you don't have Valmont, besides that he probably hasn't fucked as many girls as you making him oh so more delicious and tempting" She licked his lips.

"Fuck you, you bulimic whore" He said turning over.

"No affection tonight Valmont?"

He got up and left without saying goodnight.

Kathryn was up early, she was already downstairs and dressed by the time Sebastian had gotten down there.

"Hurry up Sebastian" She called out, they were going into Melbourne today, Kathryn wanted to check out the local shops.

Matthew appeared but Kathryn thought it was Sebastian.

"There you are Valmont, hurry up or I'll never touch you again" She smirked at him and pulled at his arm.

"Uh Kathryn, I'm over here" Sebastian said sliding on his glasses and smiling with his perfect pouty lips.

Kathryn soon realised she had mistaken Matthew for Sebastian, she let go.

"Seb is there something I don't know about you and Ms Merteuil?" Matthew said that with such grace.

Seb, Sebastian never let Kathryn call him Seb.

"No, she's my step-sister and a whore of one at that" He smiled at Kathryn fakely and walked outside to the awaiting car.

When they got back from Melbourne, the butler let them know that Renee and Paul had to fly to Malaysia for the night and won't be back till late tomorrow.

Matthew was all to used to this.

Kathryn went straight to her room and she supposed Sebastian was in his room writing in that faggot journal he kept.

When it got late someone walked in the door.

"Oh Valmont, making these visits nightly now are we?" She questioned not realising it was the wrong Valmont.

"Ha ha, I'm sorry to disappoint you Kathryn but I am Matthew not the famous Sebastian" He caressed Kathryn's cheek lovingly.

Kathryn felt like it was Sebastian, she wanted to jump him.

Matthew being a Valmont had the same urge as Kathryn, before Kathryn new it her panties were off and she was hoisted up against a wall screaming and moaning and groaning. When the door opened Sebastian walked in shocked and hurt by Kathryn's sudden choice of events. "Kathryn" he sighed walking out to let them finish. Kathryn could see the hurt on his face. She knew it was wrong, yet she kept going, she kept the other Valmont inside of her, secretly imagining it was Sebastian and not Matthew, secretly wish it was _her_ Sebastian screaming _her_ name. Because after all she was _his_ Kathryn.

She remember the night on the plane when he had thought she wasn't awake and he whispered _"I love you"_ to her. She all of a sudden felt guilty. Guilt wasn't an emotion Kathryn usually felt.


	4. Happy StepSiblings

**A/N: Thanks for the review Jesse5. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Sebastian was eating his breakfast at the table when Kathryn came down. He spotted her straight away and turned away.

It had been a day since Sebastian had talked to Kathryn. He was upset at first about Kathryn fucking his brother, his twin brother, but now it had turned into anger. He couldn't believe she had done that even after he had told her not too.

Kathryn sat down opposite Sebastian.

"Good morning dear" Renee said from the end of the table.

Kathryn fake a small smiled.

Matthew winked at Kathryn, she felt guilty again. She didn't want to feel guilty, she couldn't feel guilty. Guilty was just not apart of Kathryn. It was an emotion, having emotions made you weak.

Kathryn picked at her food as small talk began at the table.

"Yes, so we have to go. Will you two be able to stay here on your own Kathryn, Sebastian?" Paul said.

"Yer, sure thanks" Sebastian answered his step-father.

Paul, Renee and Matthew left the house as soon as they did Sebastian started to walk off to his room.

"Sebastian wait!" Kathryn yelled grabbing his arm.

"Let go Kathryn I don't want to talk to you" He angrily pulled away.

"Sebastian I-I oh fuck you Valmont I can't help that your jealous because your brother got to fuck me before you did"

Sebastian didn't want to tell her that was part of the reason. "Kathryn it's not that, god your such a slut" He walked up the stairs.

"Oh then what Valmont? What could possibly be your problem?" Kathryn hurried up the stairs with Sebastian.

"Don't worry Kathryn"

"No Valmont, tell me what the fuck is your problem?" She slammed him against the wall.

Sebastian glared at her for a few moments. Before they both knew it they were engaging in a very passionate kiss. Sebastian turned the two around so Kathryn was pushed up against the wall. His hand wandred all over her slender body, as did hers on his nice body. Kathryn slid her hand up his shirt and lifted it off. Sebastian picked her up and they went into Sebastian's room, he placed her down on the bed and got on top. His hands slid up her dress and he started caressing her thigh.

"Fuck you Valmont" She said in between passionate kisses.

"I wish Kathryn" He kissed down her neck.

Kathryn rolled him over forcefully so she was on top of him. She grinded on his groin. She could feel Sebastian's erection now. Luckily for her he couldn't tell that she was enjoying it. Sebastian's hands groped at Kathryn's breasts underneath her bra.

"Your not fucking me Sebastian" She said about to get off, but before she could escape Sebastian rolled her over and pushed her down forcefully.

"Sebastian" She yelped.

He pushed his erection against her wet panties, her breathing started to get heavier. _Kathryn your not going to have sex with him_. She said to herself. "Oh god" She moaned. Sebastian pulled down her panties and licked at her. "OhMyGod" She screamed as she began to climax. Sebastian stopped and got back on top, his pants still done up.

"Your brother's better Sebastian" Kathryn said playfully not meaning to hurt Sebastian.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped and punched the bed next to her head. "Fuck Kathryn"

"I was joking Seb" She caressed his jaw.

"Don't call me Seb!" He yelled at her pushing her off the bed and away from him.

He got up and directed her to the door.

"You can't kick me out Sebastian!" She tried to make him stop.

"I can and I will you filthy slut"

Kathryn didn't expect something so harsh that wasn't playful. She slapped Sebastian's cheek hard. He tried not to show it hurt but Kathryn knew it did, he hand stung she was hoping his cheek was twice as bad.

"Get out" he said.

Kathryn walked out in a huff, Sebastian slammed the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh Se-Matthew!" Kathryn screeched as Matthew penertrated her.

Sebastian cringed in his room, she knew she was doing it on purpose to get at him, so why did he care?

Kathryn clawed at Matthew's bare skin. "Fuck Kathryn" He said as blood started to drip. Sebastian never did that, he enjoyed being scratched at.

Kathryn's back arched and her moans became loud and intense as she came. "OHH" She screamed in one last breath. Not long after Kathryn came, Matthew did. Sebastian heard his pleasure filled groans. It disgusted him.

Sebastian ventured outside to the stables where his mother was.

"Sebastian dear" She said as she mounted her Stallion.

"Good afternoon Mother" He politely said.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were with Kathryn" She asked patting her horse.

"She's with Matthew" He said, a saddened un-noticeable look in his eyes.

"Oh she's getting to know him, well why don't you come for a ride out into the scrubs out there? Fredrick will go get you a horse. FREDRICK!? Can you go get Dancer please" Sebastian's mother said before he could say no.

Sebastian mounted the beautiful white mare and the two rode off into the scrubs of the bushland.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Renee asked Sebastian as they walked their horse through the bush.

Sebastian wanted to lie and say yes. But he couldn't. "No, not really"

"Oh well there are some lovely Australian girls here you know Sebastian. We're having a party later tonight, maybe you can meet some?"

Sebastian smiled at his ever so gorgeous mother. "Sure"

* * *

Kathryn wore an elegant white dress as she walked down stairs to the ballroom for the party. She was looking for Sebastian.

Sebastian on the other hand was enjoying his time. He had met a beautiful Australian girl. Her hair was blonde and she had hazel eyes. Her name was Taylor. She giggled as he told her things.

Kathryn looked over in disgust as she found him with that bimbo. "Stupid boy" She snickered as she watched the two.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Sebastian asked Taylor as he caressed her smooth cheek.

Taylor giggled and smiled at Sebastian. "Okay"

He grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to his room. Kathryn followed discreetly.

Sebastian opened his door and followed the blonde inside as she layed on his bed. He left the door open slightly, lucky for Kathryn.

Kathryn watched as Sebastian kissed her neck, then her breasts, then her stomach and then well..you get the picture. Taylor moaned as she bit her lip. Kathryn opened the door more, it creaked when she did. Sebastian peered over and saw Kathryn's brown hair. "Kathryn" he mumbled. "What?" Taylor asked. "Wait here" he told Taylor as he went to the door.

"What do you think your doing Kathryn?" He said as he shut the door so Taylor didn't have to witness the siblings fight.

"I-I-I was looking what slut you hooked up with tonight" She lied.

"Stop lying Kathryn, I'm your equal I can tell" He told her.

"Okay so I wanted to barge in and stop" She said, raising her voice slightly.

"So you can have your fun Kathryn, fucking my brother in the room across the hall. But I can't fuck Taylor because you don't want me to?"

Kathryn didn't know what to say.

"Fuck off Kathryn, I'm not going to let you ruin my life" He said as he re-entered his room to Taylor.

"I love you Sebastian" She whispered to herself as she let a tear roll down her cheek, before anyone could see she wiped it away and went to the bathroom to _freshen up_. She opened her cross and snorted some of her coke. "Much better" She said to herself checking her make-up.

Sebastian Valmont was not going to ruin her night. She went down stairs and picked up the hottest richest Australian boy there and fucked his brains out. She made sure the door was slightly open, so if Sebastian peered in he would see. He would see she didn't care.

Sebastian had finished fucking the blonde girl and decided to reutrn to the party, maybe he would pick up another girl. As he walked out his door he could hear muffled moans next door. He peeked inside and saw Kathryn fucking some guy. "Slut" he muttered to himself and returned to the downstairs party.


	5. Two Of A Kind

**A/N: Sorry about the previous short chapter.**

_Two weeks later, back in New York;_

"How was your mother son?" Edward Valmont asked Sebastian.

"Fine, fine father" Sebastian replied.

"Mother.." Kathryn started, Sebastian knew she was going to tell Tiffany about Matthew, of course she didn't know.

"Kathryn" Sebastian warned kicking her under the table.

Kathryn let out a yelp before continuing. "Australia is lovely Matthew was sure to show me around"

"Matthew? Who's Matthew?" Tiffany questioned.

"You didn't know mother? Matthew is Sebastian's twin brother"

Tiffany gasped at glared at Edward.

"Tiffany dear, Matthew lives with his mother in Australia and I really thought there was no need to tell you about him" Edward quickly tried to explain.

"No need? No need to tell me there's another Valmont?" She spat at Edward. With that she got up and left the house.

Edward stormed off afterwards.

"Why'd you do that Kathryn?" Sebastian asked.

"You deserved it" She said.

"Why may that be _sis_? I didn't go fucking your brother" He snickered at Kathryn.

"No, because if you did that would make you gay" She sneered at her step-brother.

"You don't even have a brother" Sebastian said.

"Not that you know of anyway Valmont" Kathryn brushed her hair back. "Don't worry Valmont I don't" She smirked.

* * *

"Sebastian" Kathryn called from her room. 

Sebastian submerged from his room and entered Kathryn's.

"What do you want Kate" Kate, he called her Kate again.

She walked up to Sebastian and planted a firm kiss on his pouty red lips.

"What was that for?" He asked her, surprised.

"Sebastian I'm sorry" Sorry, Kathryn said sorry.

"Sorry?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't fuck with me Valmont, you heard me" She started to get angry.

"Sorry for what?"

"For fucking Matthew" She kissed his neck "I felt guilty"

"Kathryn Merteuil, guilty?" He questioned laughing.

"It's not funny Valmont"

He held her close and kissed her on the lips. "Kathryn I love you" He whispered as he placed on her on the bed.

"Sebastian I-I" Kathryn said before Sebastian silenced her.

"I know Katie, I know" He moved his hand slowly up her dress as she started to take off his top.

Sebastian pulled down her panties and rubbed her clit. "Mm" She moaned. "Fuck me Sebastian" She told him as she un did his pants. Sebastian's erection grew at those words. By the time Kathryn realeased his hard on he was ready. Sebastian entered her slowly. He let out a moan at the surprise of how tight she was. She felt good around him, she was warm. "Don't be a pussy Valmont, I'm not one of your virgins" She told him pulling him down for a kiss.

Sebastian increased his speed and pssionately kissed her, his hands wandered from her breasts to her hips where he grabbed her. Kathryn rolled him over so she was in control. "I want to ride you Sebastian, your to pussy to fuck me how I want" She smirked. He grabbed her neck and pulled her down and kissed her cheek. "Ride me Kat" He told her thrusting his hips upwards.

Kathryn's face was flushed and she was moaning and groaning. She was almost at climax. He muscles tensed and she tightened more as she came. "Ohh Sebastiannnnnnnnnn" She let out. Sebastian felt her come and he follwed. "Oh fuck Kath-rrrynn" He released.

Kathryn got off him and layed beside him. She was exhausted. Usually she could last 2 or more times with others. Not Sebastian he was good. Kathryn placed her head on his chest and listened to the steady beat off his heart and he played with her hair. "I love you Katie" He whispered before she fell asleep.

* * *

Kathryn awoke earlier then Sebastian. He had got a good nights sleep. Usually he would toss and turn and wake up during the middle of the night, but she had not felt him wake up. She went to his bathroom and looked at herself. Sebastian appeared behind her kissing her neck. "Sebastian" She smiled, not a fake one a real one. 

"Your hair is everywhere, your hips and slightly bruised, your make-up has gone and you look so exhausted" He told her.

Kathryn's smile soon turned into an angry look.

"But, you still look as beautiful then ever, maybe more" He turned her around and kissed her cheek.

Sebastian turned on the hot and cold water of the taps on his bath and filled a bath for Kathryn. She got in and gestured for him to join her.

"I can't" Sebastian said.

Kathryn pouted. "Why not?"

"I have things to do" He said.

"You don't have time for _me_?" She questioned.

He shook his head. "Not right now Kat, I want to go to the mall and buy you a new dress. Size 4 right?" He smiled at her.

She nodded her head and kissed _her_ Sebastian on the cheek before he left.

Sebastian got into his car and went down to the mall to buy Kathryn a dress she said she was going to buy, but Sebastian wanted to buy it for her.

He walked in and picked out the Royal blue and gold dress that he had seen her look at. "This one please" He gave the size 4 dress to the lady. He payed for it and returned home to _his_ Kathryn.

When he got home she was awaiting him in her bedroom. He passed her the dress and she straight away put it on.

"Thank you Sebastian" She said.

He kissed her on the lips. The dress soon came off followed by moans and groans of Sebastian and Kathryn.


	6. The Love

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the K/S action. There's more to come n future chapters.**

_3 months later._

Kathryn woke up next to Sebastian, they hadn't fucked last night but she felt alone and wanted someone to be next to, so she had slept in Sebastian's room.

She crept out of Sebastian's room quietly and proceeded to her own. She rushed to her bathroom and threw up whatever she had eaten last night. Kathryn felt sick. After she had doen throwing up she took a hot shower to wash off the stench of puke.

The sun shone through her bedroom window brightly as she stepped into her room. Sebastian was there to greet her. He kissed her neck and ran his hands down her wet body. "I'm….going….out…..I'll….be…..back….soon" He managed, kissing her neck between words.

She waved goodbye to Sebastian.

When Sebastian left Kathryn went to the toilet and began to throw up again. This had been going on for a week. She didn't tell anyone and Sebastian hadn't noticed, as he thought that this was normal.

Kathryn pulled out a pregnancy test from a draw. She had skipped her last two periods and was always sick in the mornings.

"Please don't curse me" She said to herself after taking the test and waiting for the results.

Kathryn turned it over when the time was up.

"FUCK! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" She screamed. She sobbed in her hands as she read the results.

Kathryn back tracked everytime she had, had sex. She had only really been fucking two people for a few months. Sebastian and her boyfriend of the time, Lincoln. "Oh god" She said to herself. "Lincoln?" She cried.

Then she remembered that it couldn't have been Lincoln's. He pulled out before he had come each time. "Sebastian" She said, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"Oh god. FUCK! OhMyGod" She yelled at herself.

The first time they had fucked. Both were in the mood and must have forgotten to use protection. Kathryn sobbed into her hands. How could she have been so stupid. She couldn't tell Sebastian. It would ruin her reputation.

Just then Sebastian entered the room.

"Katie?" He questioned. Kathryn wiped her eyes and checked her make-up, she made sure she didn't look like she had been crying.

Sebastian kissed her as she left the bathroom.

She pushed him away and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing" She smiled, fakely but barely noticeable.

He sat beside her and grabbed her hands. "I love you Kathryn" He whispered into her ear.

Kathryn would have normally kissed him, but she was angry and upset. Instead she pushed him away and stood up. "Get away from me Sebastian"

"What?" He tried to get closer.

"Your heard me Valmont, we're related rememeber" She sat on the single chair.

"But Kathryn? I thought- I-well" He stuttered.

"You thought wrong Valmont, I don't _love you_" Lies, all lies she thought to herself as she spoke to him.

"Your just a toy Sebastian. I fucked with you and now you've been screwed" She got up and pushed him down.

"Katie why are you being like this?" His eyes were glassy.

"I am always like this Sebastian. How could you have fallen for that act, I thought you knew me better. I **never **loved you Sebastian. You were a toy. Just like every other male I've fucked. You and I were nothing. You meant nothing and still don't mean anything" She smiled maliciously.

"You're a cruel bitch" He scowled at her.

"Aww poor Sebastian did I break you heart?" She insulted Sebastian.

"Fuck you Kathryn" a tear ran down his cheek. "Fuck you, you're a heartless bitch. You don't know how to feel Kathryn. You wanted to fuck with me? Well then here you go. Congrat-u-fucking-lations Kat because you've succeeded. To think I thought I might actually have feelings for someone as cold as you, ice princess" He threw a small box at her from Tiffanys.

She turned around as her own tears started to form.

"Enjoy Kathryn" He sounded defeated as he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Kathryn lent down and picked up the small box. She undid the ribbon and opened it slowly. A small note was inside, she read it.

_K_

_I love you, I hope you like it._

_S_

She wiped away the tears that were freely running down her soft cheeks. Inside the box was a white gold bracelet. Three charms were hanging from it. One of a heart, one of a crown and the last was a K. It was adorable.

* * *

In the morning Kathryn got up and crept across the quiet hall into Sebastian's room. The room was silent. Kathryn realised it was empty. The bed was made and it was clean.

She ran downstairs to the main room. "SEBASTIAN!?" She called out. The butler attended to her. "Ms Merteuil, Sebastian left early this morning"

Kathryn grabbed the man. "Where'd he go?" She asked.

"He didn't say, he said that he has spoken to his father and that he won't be back for sometime" Kathryn let go of her butler.

"How long?" She asked.

"I don't know Ms Mertueil, he asked me to give you this letter though" He handed her an envelope.

She dismissed the butler and sat on the luxurious couch and opened it.

_Kathryn,_

_First of all I would like to say that you're a malicious bitch. You screwed me around, I of all people, your other half, your step-brother. _

_I loved you Kathryn. A word we both hate and think so low of. But yes I loved you. I was quite confident you loved me too. Obviously my emotions have mistaken me. No one as cold hearted as you could ever love. Emotions are so out of your reach Kathryn. It's funny to think we could of shared something._

_You may have screwed me over now sweetheart and I may have left. But I will be back one day. Whether it be tomorrow or 10 years from now. One thing for sure is expect pay back._

_Sincerely Sebastian_

Kathryn put a hand of her stomach and sobbed. Tears dropped on the letter, luckily no one was around to witness them she screwed up the piece of paper and ran upstairs.

Once upstairs she shoved the scrunched up letter in her draw and sobbed on her bed, what had she done? Sebastian was, as much as she didn't want to say it, her other half, her dependant, her _love_.

She fingered her white gold bracelet. Playing with the charms. _The heart- for the love they shared, The Crown- for the princess he thought she was and The K- for Kathryn. _She hid the bracelet and hurried over to her wardrobe.

She pulled out the Royal blue and gold dress she had liked so much. She tore it up and cried to herself silently. She wanted _him_ back she wanted _her_ Sebastian back.

"Sebastian" She whispered to herself.

She ran to her bathroom and threw up again. It was Sebastian's. Hers and Sebastian's. What was she going to do.


	7. Sarah

**A/N: That last chapter was intense. This chapter is where Sebastian comes back. Hope you enjoy.**

_Four years on;_

Four years had passed since Sebastian had left.

Kathryn sat at her desk as she scibbled something down. Her now long beautiful wavy brown hair hung so elegantly. She crossed her leg, the black long skirt she was wearing rose up an inch or two. Her breasts slightly bigger seemed almost too big for her top.

Kathryn now 23, sipped her drink as she wrote out invitations for a party.

_Dear Mary & Kevin,_

_Your invited to attend Kathryn and Lincoln Coleman's 4__th__ wedding anniversary. 10__th__ of March at the Coleman townhouse New York. R.S.V.P by 28__th__ February._

_Hope you see you there._

_Sincerely Kathryn and Lincoln Coleman._

"Mummy" A little girl with light blonde curly hair entered the study.

Kathryn looked up from her invitations and looked at the gorgeous 4 year old.

"Yes Sarah?" She said picking up the small girl.

"When's daddy coming home?" Sarah's blue green eyes sparkled at Kathryn.

Lincoln walked in the door. "Sarah!" He exclaimed as Kathryn let down the girl.

Lincoln's straight black hair was slicked back and his brown eyes looked exhausted. He kissed Kathryn's cheek.

He picked up his daughter and they all went downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Sebastian sat in the Valmont private jet. "Kassie" He moaned.

The girl who accomanied him was his girlfriend of a year. She had long straight black hair and her eyes were brown. She was slender and pretty. Her family was originally from New York but moved to Greece sometime when Kassie was little.

"Kassie" He pushed on the head of the pretty girl as she sucked on his erection.

"Mr Valmont we have arrived" The pilot announced over the speaker.

Kassie got up and wiped her mouth. Sebastian zipped up his pants and kissed his girlfriend.

Sebastian was still the same guy from 4 years back. His blonde curly hair and grown somewhat longer. His handsome blue eyes still remained and his build was still perfect. The pair got off the plane and went into the airport to be greeted by their limo driver.

Kassie and Sebastian got inside the limo and waited to arrive home.

Once home, Sebastian stared up at his old townhouse. Still looked the same. He suddenly had a thought of the brown haired girl who'd broken his heart. He stumbled out of the car to be greeted by none other then Tiffany Merteuil and Edward Valmont.

"Son!" Edward said pulling his 23 year old son into a tight hug, Tiffany just smiled at him.

"Dad, Tiffany, this is Kassie, my girlfriend" Sebastian pushed Kassie gently towards his dad and step-mother.

"Nice to meet you Mr Valmont and Ms Meteuil" She politely shook both their hands and they all proceeded inside.

* * *

Later on that night Edward and Tiffany had planned a party to welcome Sebastian back. The party was as he rememebered. Beautiful elegant New York girls and their trophy husbands/boyfriends. The ballroom was decked out in lovely decorations. The party doubled as charity event as well.

Sebastian scanned the room as his girlfriend had gone off with Tiffany to be introduced.

His eyes landed on a beautiful brunette girl, her hair was down past her shoulder blades and she was slim. When the girl turned around Sebastian gasped.

"Kathryn" He mumbled to himself.

Kathryn's eyes wandered as she let go of her husbands arm. She glanced over to the bar where she saw a curly blonde haired man seated. When he turned around she noticed he was familiar.

"Sebastian?" She whispered. Their eyes met and she knew it was him.

"Excuse me" She said politely to her husband and the company they had been talking to.

"Sebastian?" She said as she got close to him.

He turned around again. "Oh if it isn't the Ice princess herself. All decked out in New York's finest are we Kat?"

Kathryn let out a small smile, at least she knew he was still handsome if not more.

"Sebastian Valmont, drinking at another party, seated by the bar alone. Usual" She sneered at him.

He was about to retort when Kassie strode up along side him and sat down.

"Another conquest Seb" She snickered.

"It's Sebastian, Kathryn and no. Kathryn this is my girlfriend Kassie. Kassie this is my step-sister Kathryn"

Kathryn's face turned.

"Hello" Kassie greeted. "Bastian never told me he had a step-sister"

Bastian? Bastian? What the fuck? Kathryn smiled at her.

"If you'll excuse me I must go and-" Kathryn was startled by someone linking their arm with hers.

"Katie" The man kissed her cheek.

She turned and saw her husband. "Lincoln" She smiled.

"Sebastian, I'm sure you remember Lincoln? My boyfriend. Well he's my husband now." Kathryn smirked. "Lincoln, you remember my man-whore of a step-brother Sebastian?"

Lincoln extended his hand. "Hey man, long time no see" Sebastian glared, he didn't return Lincoln's hand shake.

"Excuse us, but I think Kathryn and I should get going. I'm sure Sarah is waiting up for us" He smiled.

"Sarah?" Sebastian questioned.

"Sarah's our daughter" Lincoln said.

Kathryn wanted to leave.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Daughter? Wait did I hear right Kathryn Merteuil or Coleman what ever the fuck your last name now is produced a cold hearted replica of herself?" Sebastian retorted.

"She's not a replica of me Sebastian. She looks nothing like me. She's blonde and she has curls and her eyes and a mix between blue and green, she's as pretty as they get" Kathryn blurted out before she had realised what she might have just made him see.

Sebastian frowned. He wasn't sure what, but there was something off about this kid of theirs.

"Maybe I'll drop by tomorrow and come see my neice" He smiled.

"Like hell you will, you will not go anywhere near my daughter Sebastian, now come Lincoln, she'll be waiting. Nice meeting you Kelly" She said before walking off.

"It's Kassie!" She yelled back smiling.


	8. Old ways

Sebastian knocked on the Coleman townhouse. A vietnamese maid answered and let Sebastian inside. Sebastian was escorted to the study where Kathryn was writing out more invites.

"Hey _sis_" he said strolling in. The maid shut the door and left.

"Sebastian" She sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to meet my neice" He said sitting on the edge of Kathryn's desk.

"I'm sorry but she's napping right now" Kathryn said.

The study door opened slightly and a small blonde headed girl walked in.

"Mummy?" She walked in and looked up at her mum.

Sebastian looked inquistivately and the small child.

"Why this must be Sarah" Sebastian knelt down and smiled at the girl.

Sarah smiled. Kathryn walked up beside her little girl and picked her up.

"Sarah this is uncle Sebastian, he's visiting from where were you again Sebastian? Greece? Italy?"

"Greece" He politley said stroking the blonde curls on Sarah's small head.

Kathryn glared at him as if to say stay away.

He took Sarah from Kathryn's arms and held her. "Sarah I bought you something" He smiled at her.

"You did?" Kathryn raised her eyebrows.

"Yes I did, actually I believe my driver is bringing it up now" he exclaimed.

Before Kathryn could say anything Sebastian's driver, Kathryn's butler and their chef entered the room with a very large box.

Sarah smiled and Sebastian let her down. "Go ahead Sarah go open it"

Sarah ran her little legs over to the box and ripped at it's paper.

When the present was revealed a large pink and purple doll house appeared.

Sarah's face clearly showed how appreciative she was. She immediately opened it up and started playing with it.

"Sarah honey, you'll have to play with this some other time, your horse riding lesson begins in 10 mintues" Kathryn called for the maid.

"Ling will take you, mummy has company" She handed Sarah over to Ling, their maid.

When Ling had left Kathryn turned to Sebastian. "Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"She's my first neice, a very beautiful one at that, don't you think she deserves to be spoiled?" Sebastian lit up a cigarette.

Kathryn went to take away the cigarette and put it out but Sebastian pulled her in close. His hands stroked up and down her back he exhaled and then put the cigarette on the ash tray.

"Sebastian what are you doing?" Kathryn said, trying to pull away.

"Did you miss me Katie?"

"Sebastian" Kathryn pushed on him.

Sebastian caressed her cheek and kissed her on the lips, at first Kathryn tried to push away but then she gave in. When he pulled away she wanted more. But he refused to.

"Sebastian what are you doing? I'm married!" She yelled at him pushing away.

Sebastian quickly pulled her in again and they started kissing passionately again. Sebastian picked her up and sat her on the desk. He started kissing up and down her long beautiful neck as she slid her hands up his shirt.

"Remember Kat.." He started as he rubbed her inner thigh.

Kathryn moaned, she wanted him.

"Paybacks a bitch" He kissed her neck and pulled away.

"What?" Kathryn said.

"You broke my heart Kathryn, I let love take over me and you broke my fucking heart. We were supposed to understand each other. You were supposed to be my other half" He told her.

Kathryn giggled. "Aww poor Sebastian. You should have known better. Emotions suck. They fuck you over and you of all people should have known I don't do the whole emotions thing" She jumped of the table and straightened her dress.

"Yet your married with a daughter" He tucked his shirt back in.

"Ha! Coleman enterprises. Lincoln is loaded, not to mention I was knocked up before we married" Kathryn told Sebastian, she soon regretted what she said.

"What?" He asked.

"The bastard forgot to wear protection and got me pregnant, a little persuasion my way and he was practically begging me to marry him"

Sebastian's face crinkled. He remembered when he and Kathryn had fucked the first time, they hadn't used protection either. He was going to say something but surely she would have told him about Sarah if she was his.

"Now if you don't mind I have things to do, so fuck off" She pointed to the door and he left the Coleman townhouse.

* * *

"Sebastian let's fuck" Kassie giggled at her boyfriend.

She was drunk and he was not. "Kassie I'm not in the mood" Sebastian sternly told her as he wrote in his journal.

"But Bastian" She pouted.

He looked at her with that icy glare he and Kathryn shared.

"Fine if you won't fuck me then I'll go find someone who will" She told him as she got up and left Sebastian's room and the Valmont townhouse where they were staying.

Sebastian looked outside his bedroom window and saw her take off in the rental car.

He got up and went downstairs. He went into his father's empty study to find a book. When he found it he sat in his father's chair and started to read.

He was almost on the 6th page when the door opened and interrupted him. He was about to tell them to fuck off when he saw who it was.

"Oh you" He said as he looked up at Kathryn's emerald eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here I was looking for your father actually" She entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where he would be would you?" Kathryn asked, her hands on her hips.

Sebastian licked his lips. "No, why? What do you want?" He asked.

"Don't worry" She sat on Sebastian's lap. "What are you reading dear brother?" She leant on him and looked at the book.

"It's too complex for you mind Kathryn"

Kathryn's hand met with Sebastian's rosy cheek. She could tell it stung.

"What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled at her.

She glared at him with her icy glare.

He shut up and continued reading. On of his hands rested on Kathryn's thigh. She didn't mind it being there.

"Sebastian did you miss me?" She asked out of no where.

"No" He sneered, she was obviously hurt by his remark and he knew it.

"Kathryn of course I missed you" He stroked her cheek.

She smiled, a genuine smile. Sebastian kissed her cheek and put his book down. "Why are you with that Kassie girl?" Kathryn asked.

"Why? Jealous?" He laughed.

"No, I was just wondering" She sneered.

"Kassie has been a good friend to me and well I guess we're just really close now, I met her father in Greece before I knew her and he wanted me to meet her. So I did and we hit it off from there basically" He played with Kathryn's silky hair.

She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back turning her around so she was still sitting on him but facing him.

She slowly un did his pants and pulled out his growing erection. He slid his hands up her dress.

"Fuck me Sebastian, fuck me like you used to" She kissed his neck.

He picked her up and was going to fuck her but then got up.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I-I can't" He told her.

"Like hell you can't" She pushed him agains the desk and kissed him passionately.

"Katie" He said trying to break away.

"Katie stop" He finally said pushing her off.

"What's your problem Sebastian?" She sat back on the chair.

He rubbed his forehead. "I just can't"

"Why not?" She screamed at him.

"I'm with Kassie" He told her.

"And I'm with fucking Lincoln" She said. "That doesn't stop me" She got up and pushed against him.

"Wouldn't you like to fuck my tight warm pussy again? Wouldn't you like to be inside of me? Don't you want to remember what it's like?" She stroked his cheek.

"Kathryn stop it" He told her.

She continued, she massaged his erection through his pants.

"Kathryn I said stop it!" He yelled pushing her back, she fell to the floor.

"Fine! Fine Sebastian! Don't expect to come back to me though!" She screamed leaving Sebastian at the desk.

"Who am I?" He questioned himself.

He looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. His curly locks fell carelessly in front of his eyes and his glasses were perfect for his face.

He put his head in his hands and shook his head. Then Kassie came in.

"I'm sorry Bastian! Don't hate me! I love you!" She screamed at him crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"Sorry for what Kassie, calm down" He stroked her lovingly.

"Sorry for walking out" She cried.

"Shh" He stroked her cheek wiping away her tears.

"I love you" She told him kissing his lips whilst her hands ventured into his pants.

Sebastian didn't say I love you back. "I know" he said instead.

He smiled at her adoringly as she sucked on his hard on from Kathryn.

"You like it like that?" She said between gulps of his hard friend.

"Mhmm" he moaned. But he wasn't thinking of her. He was thinking of Kathryn. He couldn't get the firey brown headed girl out of his head.

"Come for me Sebastian" She stroked him hard.

Sebastian moaned and groaned. He looked over to the picture beside the desk, a picture of his father, Tiffany, himself and Kathryn. Kathryn in her bathing suit on their family trip to Italy some time ago. He thought about how he had seen her naked that year. Suddenly he came, moaning as he did.

Kassie giggled as she licked all his come up and swallowed it.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian looked to his girlfriend.

"Yeah?" He said looking down at her.

"You do remember tomorrow we're going to your Aunt Helen's for the weekend right?"

"Yes, I know. I should go pack." He kissed her forehead and pulled up his pants and left Kassie alone in the study.


	9. Aunt Helen's house

It was a cloudy day in the country. Sebastian, Kassie, Kathryn, Lincoln, Sarah, Tiffany and Edward had been invited for to stay for the weekend. As usual Tiffany had said that she couldn't make it for a personal reason and Edward had gone to Berlin for a business trip.

Aunt Helen greeted Sebsatian and Kassie as they entered the large house.

"Aunt Helen!" Sebastian yelled as he ran to his Aunt.

"Sebastian dear" Helen said as she hugged her nephew.

Sebastian looked back to Kassie who was standing there and smiling at him.

"And who is this beautiful young lady Sebastian?" Helen walked over to Kassie and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Aunt Helen this is Kassie, my girlfriend, Kassie this is my Aunt Helen"

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs Rosemond" She shook Helen's hand politely.

"Please dear call me Helen" She told Kassie as she pulled her in to a tight hug.

* * *

Kathryn walked into the dining area holding Sarah in her arms as Lincoln walked beside them.

"Kathryn?" Helen asked as she came around the corner.

"Aunt Helen, there you are" Kathryn walked up to her step-aunt with a fake smile, she hated Helen.

"Oh and little Sarah, come here sweetie" Aunt Helen took Sarah from Kathryn's arms.

"Hello Mrs Rosemond" Lincoln said kissing Helen's cheek.

Helen giggled and blushed slightly. "Please Lincoln, I've told you call me Helen"

Aunt Helen took Kathryn, Sarah and Lincoln to the main room where Sebastian and Kassie were waiting. Sebastian looked up as he heard footsteps and saw his step-sister and her bastard boyfriend, with Sarah in his Aunt Helen's arms.

"Sebastian, come greet your step-sister" Aunt Helen said as Sebastian got up.

"Kathryn, how are you _sis_?" He hugged her a little tighter and longer then he should have but no body noticed.

"I'm fine thank you Sebastian" Kathryn said.

Aunt Helen left the room to take Sarah upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms for a sleep, whilst Kassie and Lincoln followed for a tour.

"It's just me and you now Kat" He grabbed her and pulled her in close.

"Oh fuck off Sebastian" She pushed him away.

He fell back on the couch he was sitting on and reached out and grabbed Kathryn who fell on top. His hand caressed Kathryn's back as she held her self up with her hands. She didn't move, not just yet. Sebastian's hand wandered up her dress and he rubbed her through her panties.

"Sebastian…" Kathryn moaned.

He kissed down her neck and kept rubbing.

"Sebastian…Sebastian!" She yelled.

"What?" He whispered in her ear.

"Stop it, stop…oh….stop, get off me" She told him.

"Kathryn your on top of me"

Kathryn opened her eyes. "Let go of me!" She screamed.

Sebastian let go and Kathryn got off him, she straightened her dress and fixed her hair.

"What's wrong Kathryn? You were begging for it the other night" He got up and pushed her against a wall.

"Fuck off Sebastian, you rejected me" She kissed his neck.

"I want you Kathryn" His hand grazed her breast.

"Oh…Se..Sebastian get off…mm..me" She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"I want to please you Katie" He licked the top of her breast.

"Sebastian"

"I know you want me Kat" His hand slowly ran up her inner thigh.

"I don't want you Sebastian" She told him as she moaned. "Oh god, just fuck me"

"I know you don't want me, you need me baby" He whispered as he lifted her up so she oculd wrap her legs around his waist.

"I don't need you Sebastian" She unzipped his pants.

"Yes you do" He pulled up her dress.

"Your just a toy..Sebastian…a toy" She moaned.

"Fuck you Kathryn" He dropped her and turned around.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" She turned him around.

"I'm no body's toy Kathryn, especially not yours" He zipped uo his pants.

"Oh too late silly boy, you're my toy, you always have been. Your nothing but something I like to please my self with to get through the day" She rubbed her hand on his erection.

"Fuck off Kathryn" He pushed her away and she fell on the ground.

Sebastian walked hurridly out of the house, it was dark outside but Sebastian knew his way around. He went to the stable and got out a horse. He jumped on and rode into the woods.

"Where's Sebsatian?" Kassie asked as she saw Kathryn on the floor.

"Fucked if I know, if you don' mind I have things to do" Kathryn got up and walked off to her room.

* * *

"I'm starting to get worried about Sebastian" Helen told Kathryn, Lincoln and Kassie.

"It's raining heavy outside and they predicted thunderstorms" Helen sighed.

Kathryn looked over to the window, a flash of lightening lit up the sky.

"I'll go look for him" Kathryn stood up. She felt guilty for it, if anything had happened she was partly to blame.

"No dear, you can't, it's cold outside and it's dangerous" Lincoln told his wife.

"I'll go" He got up.

"No Lincoln you can't it's dark and you won't know where your going, I've been here enough times to know my way around in the dark" Kathryn got up and walked to the door.

"Kathryn, we should just wait for the morning" Helen told her.

Kathryn didn't listen she grabbed the jacket from the hook on the door and left. She made her way over to the stable, the heavy rain hitting her head. She got on a horse and galloped off in the woods. There was only once place she could think he was.

When she and Sebastian were younger and they would come here they used to ride the horses deep into the woods, until a little clearing appeared. In the little clearing a two story small cottage looking house was standing tall, her and Sebastian used to play there till it got dark.

Kathryn pulled her horse up as she tried to figure out which way to go. The horse was getting restelss, it was cold, dark and scary out there. "He better be there" Kathryn said to herself. She went off into the dark, until she reached the clearing. When she was at the house she put the horse in the small stable that was next to the house and ran to the front door. She knocked loudly on the wooden door.

"SEBASTIAN!" She yelled over the rain. "LET ME IN!"

Sebastian was sitting by the fire. He looked over to the door, he didn't know who it was and frankly he didn't care. Lightening suddenly lit up the sky and he saw the faint outline of Kathryn.

"Kathryn" He sighed.

"Sebastian you asshole let me in!" She yelled as she banged on the wooden door.

Sebastian opened the door and pulled Kathryn in. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kathryn was shivering. "Ev-E-Everbody is w-w-worried about you" Her teeth were chattering.

He went over to a near by cupboard and pulled out a towel.

"Come here" He said, he was over by the fire.

She walked over to the fire and shivered. Sebastian wrapped the warm towel around her and rubbed her down, trying to dry her off.

"Kathryn you need to get changed" He whispered to her.

"In to w-w-what s-sebastian you imbecile, I-I don't have c-clothes here"

Sebastian rubbed his head. "Wait here" He ran up the stairs to one of the three bedrooms upstairs. He remembered he used to leave clothes here in case he ever ran away to the cottage. He returned down stairs with a pair of Sebastian's old pyjama pants and a t-shirt. "Here" He said, he passed her the clothes. Kathryn's lips were blue. "Katie get changed" He told her.

"I'm too cold Sebastian, I can't move" She shivered and chattered her teeth.

He grabbed the towel from her and rubbed her gently. He pulled off her dress and then wrapped the towel around her again. He gently rubbed her up and down, drying her wet body off. He pulled the t-shirt over her wet head. "Lift your leg up" He said gently. Kathryn lifted up her leg as she watched Sebastian. "The other one now" He said. She did as he said and he pulled up the loose but warm pants.

"Thank you" She said.

"Here Sit down" He pulled her over to the couch by the fire. "What were you doing out there?" He asked again.

"Your Aunt Helen is w-worried about you. Lincoln was going to come, but this was partly my fault" She snuggled up to Sebastian.

Sebastian placed his arm over her shoulder, his warm hand caressed her small arm gently. He kissed her forehead.

"Your whiny girlfriend was worried to" Kathryn said.

"Ah much better the Kathryn I always knew" He let go of her and went to stand up.

"Sebastian, don't get up" She pouted, still shivering. He sat back down and put his arm back around her.

"Sarah!" She gasped.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"She's still at the house, she's probably crying for me"

"Don't worry Kathryn, Lincoln's there and my Aunt Helen and even Kassie, they'll look after her" He picked her up and sat her in his lap.

Kathryn started to sob, her head rested on Sebastian's shoulder of his expensive shirt. "I'm such a bad mother"

Sebastian wiped her tears away. "Shh Kathryn, you're a great mother" he caressed her smooth wet cheek. His arms wrapped tightly around her small waist.

"You think so?" Kathryn sobbed.

"I know so Kat" He soothed her.

Kathryn kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Thank you"

"For what?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"For…I don't know" She sneered.

"You don't love Lincoln do you?" Sebastian asked, half expecting to be hit.

"What? Of..of course I do..I married him didn't I?" Kathryn looked to her left nervously.

"Kathryn your lying, you don't love him" He gently pushed her face to face him.

"Sebastian don't be ridiculous" She laughed, fakely.

"Kathryn stop pretending, you don't have to with me" He kissed her lips softly.

"Sarah, she's not.." Kathryn pursed her lips, she wanted to tell him.

"She's not what Kathryn?" He asked her.

"She's not like me" Kathryn lied.

Sebastian smirked. "I know"

He grabbed her tightly. "Maybe we should go to bed" He said lifting her up and standing her on the floor. Kathryn smiled at him and agreed.

They got up stairs and Sebastian walked to his room. "Kathryn there are other bedrooms, you don't have to sleep in mine" He remarked.

"But I want to" She said, for once she didn't want him to come back with a smart remark or make fun of her, she just wanted him to say okay.

"Just say okay Sebastian" She grabbed his hand.

Sebastian linked their fingers and took her into the cosy bedroom. He lead her to the bed and they layed down next to each other. She cuddled up next to him and he pulled the covers over them both. "Sleep Kathryn" he whispered.

She kissed his neck and her thumb caressed his jaw. Sebastian's arm gently rubbed against Kathryn's arm as she cuddled up close. She pulled his face towards hers and she passionately kissed him, her tongue massaging his. Kathryn placed herself on top of him. She grinded herself against him. "Kathryn we don't have to" He said as he kissed her neck softly. "I want to" she pulled the top off. Sebastian kissed her breast lightly through her bra. He undid it then played with her nipple. "Oh" She moaned. She started to grind harder and faster on Sebastian's growing erection. His hands held her hips roughly as he pushed her down on top of him. They shared small moans. Sebastian rolled her over and ripped off the pyjama pants she was wearing and took of his. She was only wearing her panties and he was only wearing his boxers. "Sebastian" She groaned. Sebastian pushed his erection on her, he could feel her wetness through his boxers and she could feel his hardness through her panties.

"Fuck me" Kathryn told him, she pulled him down by his neck and kissed him. He pulled her panties off and took his boxers off.

"Now Sebastian" She screamed at him. He kissed her passionately then penertrated her.

"OhMyGod" She said as she adjusted to the size of him. "Oh"

"Miss me?" He said as he fucked her.

"Yes" She moaned.

She grabbed him the rolled him over so she was on top.

"But I like being on top" She smirked and rode him hard.

"Oh god, I sure as hell missed this" His hands pressed into Kathryn's hips as he grasped her.

She moved back and forth and up and down on him.

"Deeper" He moaned. "Harder" He groaned.

Kathryn pushed down harder, her penertrated her deeper.

He thrusted his hips towards Kathryn, she liked this. She yelped not expecting this but smiled afterwards.

"Sebastian, Oh fuck" Her fingernails dug into his chest as she screwed him.

"Ouch" He said as she drew blood.

"Pussy" She screamed at him, the blood dribbled down his chest.

"Shut up and fuck me Kat" He told her, wincing at the pain she was giving him.

Sebastian grabbed her back and rolled her over so he was on top again. He pushed into her further and she screamed in pleasure.

Her breathing was heavy and they were both sweating. "Sebastian" She moaned. "Oh Sebastian!"

Her head tilted back and her back arched. "Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded her head to say yes. Sebastian pulled out before she came.

"What the fuck are you doing Sebastian!?" She yelled at him.

He put his head to her pussy and licked at her. "Sebastian" she groaned.

"I want to fuck you" She gasped in pleasure.

He pulled his head up and kissed her nipple. "You can fuck me alright" he got on top of her, holding his weight by his hands and thrusted into her hard and deep.

"OH GOD!" She yelled. In one sudden movement she rolled over to get on top but they rolled off the bed. They both landed on the floor with a thump. Sebastian was first on the floor, breaking Kathryn's. She landed on top of him. "Ouch" She yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he pulled her up with him.

"I'm fine, can we finish fucking now?" She asked sweetly.

He smiled, the smile him and Kathryn shared. He pushed her up roughly against the wall and pushed into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as he caressed her breasts.

With one last thrust Sebastian pushed into her deeper and harder then before. Kathryn screamed his name as her fingernails made deep indents into the skin on his back. Her muscles tightened and she became tighter as she climaxed. Soon after Kathryn had done Sebastian came.

Both out of breath he dropped Kathryn down and they both fell to the floor, they were exhausted. "Sebastian" Kathryn said as she heaved.

He looked at her adoringly.

She moved to him and licked his jaw. "Best..fuck..ever" She told him.

He got up and picked her up and placed her on the bed, he layed down next to her and pulled the covers over them both.

"I'm sorry Sebastian" She said kissing the small indents she had made on his chest.

He winced at the pain that still came from the cuts. "It's okay" He stroked her silky head and they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Kathryn?" Lincoln said sleepily as someone stroked his forehead.

"It's me" Kathryn stroked his forehead.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"A cottage in the woods, it was too dangerous to ride back"

"Did you find him? Did you find Sebastian?" Lincoln asked sitting up.

"I found him, he's back now" Kathryn kissed his cheek.

Lincoln grabbed Kathryn and layed on top of her.

"Lincoln, not now, not here" She said pushing him off.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm just not in the mood" She left the room and went back to the dining room.

Meanwhile in Sebastian's room.

"Kassie wake up" Sebastian gently pushed Kassie to wake her.

"Sebastian?" she said slowly opening her sleepy eyes.

Kassie realised it was him and jumped on top.

She grinded on him. "I missed you" She kissed his neck.

"Kassie" He said.

Kassie un did his pants. "Fuck me Bastian"

"Kassie stop it" He pushed her off gently.

"What's wrong Bastian?" She asked, pouting.

"Nothing, I-I'm just not in the mood" He got up and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter took me longer then usual to write, so I'm expecting a review or more. I don't want to be someone who needs reveiws to continue because I like writing. But I need to know where to go from here and I'm a little bit stuck on ideas. So anyone who has ideas please let me know.**


	10. A Life Of Pain

Sebastian looked up and glanced at his beautiful step-sister. Her hair was wavy and gleamed in the sunlight which shone through the large windows of the Rosemond Estate mansion.

"You look wonderful today Kathryn" Sebastian smiled at her. Her face was first confused, but then she realised he was trying to get to her.

"Why thank you dear brother" She smirked at him then turned to her 4 year old daughter.

"Sarah, eat up" She moved the plate towards Sarah's pretty face and told her to eat.

Sebastian looked over to his niece and pondered about her.

_Why didn't Sarah acquire any of her father's traits. Sarah had blonde hair, neither Kathryn or Lincoln had blonde hair, her eyes were between a light blue and a deep green, Lincoln's eyes were brown._

Sebastian turned to his girlfriend. "Kassie are you going to watch the annual lacrosse game in the field this afternoon?" He smiled at her genuinly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it, especially seeing as your playing" She placed her small hand over his on the table.

"You? Sebastian Valmont? Playing lacrosse" She snickered. "You've never liked sports, why the sudden change?" She asked.

"I felt like playing. Lincoln's playing today aren't you Linc" Sebastian nodded his head at Kathryn's husband.

"Yes I am Sebastian, I believe quite a few of your old class mates are going to be there too Kathryn" He turned to his stunning wife.

"Really? Like who?" _Fuck_. She didn't want to see any of those half brained bimbos and there trophy boyfriends.

"Court Reynolds for one. You dated him back in your last year remember?"

"I remember dear brother thank you" Kathryn glared her icy stare at him, burning holes into him mentally.

Kathryn picked up her daughter who was dressed in a pale green chanel dress. "Come Sarah, let's go out to the field" She placed her daughter on the ground and held her hand as Lincoln followed his wife and daughter out the door towards the field.

Sebastian got up and grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and hurried her along to the field, they were about to start picking teams.

Mrs Rosemond sat on a chair as the line of boys stood there waiting for the last of the competitors. All of Kathryn's previous fucks were there. Court Reynolds, Dale Fickward and Greg Dylan just to name a few.

Sebastian took a place in the line of boys next to Lincoln as the adoring crowd of the now grown up Manchester Prep former students sat in the crowd ogling at the handsome bunch of men.

One of Sebastian's former class mates, William Brans, came up to Sebastian, an angry look on his face.

"Valmont" He said sternly. "Where have you been?" He grabbed the collar of Sebastian's shirt.

"Oh you know here and there, why? Sandra needed a _great_ fuck?" He sneered not afraid of what the former jock could do to him.

"Her name is Cassandra and no I please her just fine, but I heard how you fucked her the night you left. She was dating me then. Don't think I've forgotten. I'll get you back Valmont, your not going t-" William was cut off by Blaine Tuttle.

"How's it going Willy? Did you have a good time last night? I sure fucking did" Blaine smiled at the closet gay male as he walked off in embarrassment.

"Hey Tuttle" Sebastian said fixing his shirt.

Kathryn sat on one of the seats next to Mrs Rosemond, her gaze wandered over to her very well groomed step-brother who was talking to Blaine.

"What's going on between Katie and you?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing, she's still the cold hearted bitch I left her to be" Sebastian glanced over to Kathryn who's gaze was fixed on Blaine and him.

"Don't bullshit me Valmont, you two have been giving each other looks ever since you came out here, now fess up" Blain teased.

"Tuttle! Get your gay ass of the field!" One of the boys said from the other end.

Blaine sighed. "I'll talk to you later Valmont. For now I'll just watch your handsome ass move" He smiled cheekily at Sebastian before leaving.

"Don't make me sick Blaine!" He yelled back at his gay friend.

The whistle was blown and the game started, Sebastian ran down the field in an attempt to posses the ball. Lincoln and him being on the same team, even though one another hated each other made a good sporting pair. As Lincoln got the ball he passed it to Sebastian who then got a goal. Sebastian roared excitedly as all the girls watched him. His girlfriend Kassie looked very jealous as Sebastian glanced around at the beautiful girls.

The game proceeded and as expected Lincoln and Sebastian's team was winning. The pair made a good team none the less and were up by two goals. The crowd cheered as Sebastian scored yet another goal. When Sebastian came in possesion of the ball once again, an enraged William ran down the field. Sebastian hadn't noticed him coming and much surprise to everyone William fully charged into the built Sebastian. William's lacrosse stick hitting Sebastian fiercly over the head as he stumbled over the barely concious Sebastian.

No one seemed to run over to Sebastian just yet. When he went to get up he yelped in pain. He had fallen awkwardly and he was in immense pain. His ankle felt like it had been snapped in two. Just before anyone could come to help him a still enraged William ran over and picked up the pain filled Valmont and punched him in the face. It was at that point that people noticed the large gash on the back of Sebastian's head. It was gushing crimson red liquid. William let go of the drowsy Sebastian and he fell carelessly to the spongy grass. His ankle snapped and Sebastian let out a loud yell in agony.

Kathryn ran over to the helpless Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" She screamed grabbing the back of his head. She pulled out a handkercheif from her jacket pocket and put it on the gash at the back of his head in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Mummy" Sarah said, running her little legs over to Sebastian and her mother.

"Sarah stay away" Kathryn pushed her back and Lincoln came running down. "Take Sarah away" Kathryn ordered.

"But I can-" Kathryn cut him off.

"Now" She said.

She held Sebastian's hand as his Aunt Helen called for an ambulance. People had distanced themselves from Sebastian who was obviously in a lot of pain. He was sweating and his face had turned into a pale white.

"Kathryn don't go" His voice was soft.

"I'm not going anywhere Sebastian" She held his hand fighting back tears. Her of all people were worried.

Kassie who had just come back form the toilet saw her boyfriend lying on the ground, his eyes glazed over and blood still pouring in generous amount from both the gash at the back of his head and nose.

"BASTIAN!" She screamed. Kassie tried grasping his other hand but Kathryn gave her an icy glare to warn her off.

As the ambulance officers arrived a now unconcious Sebastian was carried by stretcher to the van. Kathryn followed.

His words stuck in her head. _Don't go._

Kathryn got into the back of the ambulance with the medical officer and Sebastian.

"I'll meet you there Kathryn dear" Helen yelled more towards Kathryn then at her. She was sick with worry.

Kathryn not once let go of his cold hand as the ambulance sped to the hospital. His breath was quiet and his chest barely heaved as he continued to breathe.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kathryn asked the medical officer.

"Are you his wife?" The medical officer asked.

Hardly. Wife? No. Step-sister? Yes. Lover? Maybe.

"No, I'm his step-sister" Kathryn told the medical officer as her eyes watered. She wanted to fight back tears but she was so worried that she couldn't be bothered. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the still Sebastian. He was so lifeless.

"We'll try our best Ms" He told her as he monitored his condition until they reached the hospital.

The ambulance men took Sebastian out of the amublance and rushed him inside where he was then rushed to intensive care. Kathryn stood there. She felt alone. He couldn't die. He couldn't leave her here on her on. The insenstive bastard.

* * *

Helen, Kassie, Sarah, Lincoln and Kathryn waited in the waiting room for Sebastian's surgery to be finished.

"Is there a Mrs Rosemond here?" He asked the 5 waiting people.

Helen stood up."Is he going to be okay?" Helen clearly distressed was nervous at what the doctor was going to say.

"Are you Sebastian Valmont's Aunt?" He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded impatiently. He took her out of the waiting room into the hall. Kathryn could see Mrs Rosemond and doctor Clifford clearly, she couldn't quite make out was they were saying as their voices were muffled.

"He's suffered a lot of blood loss from that nasty gash at the back of his head. We've stitched it up in surgery. His nose was broken, I'm guessing he was in a fight. His ankle, it didn't take much to break it I suspect he had a previous injury on it not too long ago. But the bone snapped. We had to break it again to help it heal, it's in a cast now and he'll be on crutches for 10-12 weeks. But over all he'll be out of here in a few days. You can go see him if you like" He patted Mrs Rosemond on the shoulder as if to re assure her.

He left Helen and she went into the waiting room to tell the others.

"Can we see him?" Kathryn asked holding her daughter in her lap.

"Doctor Clifford said yes, but only one at a time, he's not awake yet, still unconcious from the medication he was giving. I'll quickly go see him. I'll be a few minutes then you guys can see him" She left the others and went into Sebastian's room.

She came out 5 minutes later and said goodbye to the others. She had to get back to the house and work out the party attendants.

Kassie got up and started walking towards the door once Mrs Rosemond had gone.

"Where do you think your going?" Kathryn asked her bitchly.

"Seeing _my_ boyfriend" She said.

"I'm seeing him first he is my step-brother" and lover. She told Kassie. She pushed passed the black haired girl, leaving her husband, daughter and her step-brother's girlfriend in the waiting room.

She entered Sebastian's room. It was silent apart from the beeping of the machines he was hooked up to. She sat on the chair beside his bed and grasped his hand. "Sebastian" She sobbed. Tears freely ran down her face. She didn't care if Sebastian woke up and saw her like this. Not right now.

"I'm sorry Sebastian" She cried to him quietly. "Sorry for everything. For fucking you around. For being so nasty to you. For not telling you about Sarah" She paused. She thought she felt is fingers move.

Indeed Sebastian had awoke. He had heard her cry and heard her sorrys. But as of yet he didn't want to show her he was awake. He wanted to hear what else she had to say.

"Sarah's yours Sebastian. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. That's why I fucked you over Sebastian. I found out I was pregnant and it was the only way I knew how to deal with it" She held his hand tighter.

"Please don't leave me here alone you selfish bastard. I need you"

His hand twitched as she interwinded their fingers. His eyes slowly opened. Revealing glassy blue eyes. He looked down at her tear stained face.

He musted up strength and sat up against his bed head. She looked up at him with her red rimmed eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek and his thumb wiped away her tears.

"Didn't think you knew how to cry anymore" He said to her smirking that evil smirk he and Kathryn shared. She smiled at him, she was glad he was back. Not that she would admitt it. It then occurred to her. What if he had heard her say all those things about Sarah?

"Sebastian did you hear what I said before about-" He cut her off.

"About what?" He asked, knowing she wouldn't tell him. Not that it mattered because he already knew.

"Nothing" She smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Don't leave me ever Sebastian" She closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his lovingly.

"I don't plan on it" Sebastian draped his arm over her.

Kathryn heard the door open and she sat back in the seat.

"Sorry Katie, but she wouldn't sit still" Lincoln came in through the door with Sarah.

Sarah climbed into Kathryn's lap then on to Sebastian's bed.

"Sarah" Kathryn scowled.

"Don't Kat, it's okay" He picked up his now known daughter and studied her.

He could see it now. Her blonde hair, Sebastian trait. Her mixed blue-green eyes, a Kathryn-Sebastian trait. Her slightly tanned skin, darker then Kathryn's but lighter then Sebastian's, another Sebastian-Kathryn trait.

He patted the girls head and stroked her hair adoringly.

"Uncle Sebastian" She said, smiling, her pearly white teeth showing to full extent.

Sebastian let out a small laughter. _Uncle Sebastian_. He quite liked the sound of it. He looked over to Lincoln, he wondered if Lincoln knew Sarah wasn't his. Well of course not, otherwise he wouldn't have married Kathryn.

Lincoln looked at his wife. "Kathryn we must go, it's late and it's passed Sarah's bedtime" Lincoln put his hand on Kathryn's white shoulder.

She smiled at him faintly and got up. "I'll be back tomorrow Sebastian" She kissed his forehead in a sisterly way and picked up Sarah leaving the white nearly silent room.

They were passing the waiting room and she noticed Kassie was still sitting there. She gave Lincoln Sarah and told him she'll be out in a few minutes.

She proceeded into the waiting room.

"Kassie you can see him now" She said, she was about to walk off when she heard Kassie murmur something.

"What was that?" She whipped her head around to the black haired girl.

"Bitch" She told Kathryn, not backing off.

"Fuck off you dirty whore" She was going to slap the Valmont girlfriend but she didn't want to make a scene.

"Coke whore" Kassie sneered as she made her way to the door.

"What did you just call me?" Kathryn asked staring at the girl.

"You heard me" Kassie said, still not afraid of Kathryn.

"Who told you that?" Kathryn demanded.

"Sebastian..he let me read his journal" Kassie glared at Kathryn intensly.

Sebastian let her read _his_ beloved journal. He never let Kathryn read it. He must really love this stupid slut. Coke whore, wait. He had written that about her. She felt hurt.

"Listen you little Greek skank, Sebastian loves you. Don't go screwing him over or I'll personally hunt you down and make sure you get what you deserve. Oh and don't even think about saying a bad word about me again or you'll never know what hit you" she sneered getting out of there before Kassie had the chance to reply.

Kassie entered Sebastian's white room, she knocked first then entered. He sat up cautiously expecting Kathryn, but was dissappointed to a degree when Kassie had entered the room.

She came over and kissed him on the lips. He went to the draw where his things had been stored and reached into the pocket of his pants that he had been wearing and pulled out something. He was about to show her when she stopped him.

"Sebastian we need to talk" She rested a hand on his.

"About what baby" He looked confused.

"Sebastian, I think" She started. Her eyes welled up.

"I think we should break up" She pursed her lips, trying not to cry.

"What? Why?" He asked furious and hurt.

"I'm not right for you, I don't want to hurt you" She told him biting her lip.

"Kassie" Sebastian got out, his heart was breaking.

"Besides that your heart is clearly with another girl. The beautiful brunette you call your step-sister. I don't know the full story Bastian, but there's something between you two" She got up and kissed his forehead.

She started to shed warm tears from her brown eyes.

"I love you Kassie, why are you doing this?" Sebastian cried out as she turned her back to him and wiped her tears from her face.

"I don't want to hurt you Bastian" She opened the door and left.

"Kassie" He sobbed. Tears ran down the usually calm and in control face. His pulled his hand up and opened it. A small box from Tiffanys was cupped in his hand. He opened it and a very expensive white gold ring with two diamonds was set in the box.

He stuffed it back in his draw and his face turned to stone. He hated feelings. Ever since Kathryn and broken his heart for the first time he told him self he would never fall for another girl. But then Kassie came along. Although it didn't seem it he loved her. She understood Sebastian. Now that she had gone he didn't want to feel anymore.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes wearily opened. A sleeping Kathryn's head lie on his bed. "Kathryn" He whisipered softly caressing her face.

She woke up still drowsy.

"She left me" Sebastian sighed.

"Who left you?" Kathryn asked.

"Kassie" Tears formed in his blue eyes.

"I was going to ask her to marry me yesterday, after the game. Then she came here and I was about to then she broke up with me" He stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

Kathryn's face looked guilty. She knew Kassie was threatened from Kathryn and that was why she left him.

"Kathryn you did something didn't you?" He looked towards her, he could tell.

"No, I mean, well I talked to her" Kathryn stumbled with words.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"She called me a coke whore and a bitch and well I got angry and I told her to treat you with care because you love her and I told her not to cross me" Kathryn bit her cheek nervously.

"Kassie" He sobbed.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I didn't intend on her breaking up with you" She told him trutfully.

"Fuck off bitch" He said.

"Sebastian I'm being trutful" She held his hand.

"Get out" He ordered.

"No, I will not get out Sebastian" She told him as he pulled his hand away.

"Couldn't you just leave my life alone? It's bad enough that you broke my heart, you had to go and ruin my one last chance at love!" He yelled at her.

"Your going to have hell to pay for this Kathryn Merteuil" He pushed her back.

"Now leave" He ordered her. A shaking Kathryn left a saddened Sebastian.

She didn't know what he meant. Would he really hurt her? Did he blame her for this break up. She didn't mean to break them up. What had she done?


	11. Knowing The Truth

**A/N: It seems that I've turned Kathryn and Sebastian into different people. No longer the bitchy Ice Princess and the over confident man whore. This chapter hopefully I can turn them back into their usual characters.**

Sebastian was having trouble getting up the stairs to his bedroom. He found it incredibly hard climbing stairs with crutches and plaster that weighed your whole body down at times.

When he finally made it to his room he found a pale white brown haired girl seated on his bed. Once she had heard the door open she had turned around to see Sebastian.

"Sebastian, let me explain" Kathryn started before he could say anything.

She quickly went over to him and looked at him. Her green eyes portraying sadness and emotion.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I didn't mean to scare her off, I was just merely warning her of the pain I will inflict if she ever hurt you" She caressed his cheek.

"Seems you've managed to scare her into hurting me" Sebastian turned his head away from his step-sister's intensive stare.

Kathryn turned her back to him, she walked over to his desk and propped herself on it as she had done in her younger years many times before. She crossed her legs, her emerald green summer dress contrasting with her eyes, rose up just a few inches.

"What did you love about her Bastian? Why was she so special?" Kathryn asked, her face showing no sign on emotion.

Sebastian turned to face her stumbling to the ground when he lost balance on his crutches. He let out a pained groan. Kathryn jumped off the desk and sat down beside him. "Tell me Sebastian" She held his jaw.

"She saved me" His words so simple.

"Saved you? From what?" Kathryn asked him.

"When I first went to Greece it was to get away from you" He looked to Kathryn, his words hurt her but he still continued his story. "You hurt me so much I just needed to get away. I didn't want to feel anymore, I didn't want to know what emotions were. It was like you had broken me so bad that I was beyond repair" Sebastian's eyes wandered around the room. "When I first met her she was so different to you, but the same. She wasn't bitchy and a hateful numbed ice princess like yourself but she was beautiful and she understood me, she saved me from my own misery" He turned his head away from Kathryn's searching eyes.

"You loved her so much you let her read that insipid journal of yours that I never even layed eyes on?" Kathryn questioned.

"I gave her the journal to read, just to let her know who I was before I went to Greece" He told Kathryn stumbling, but eventually getting up.

"She called me a coke whore. Did you write that about me Sebastian?" Kathryn's eyes were filled with hate, love and lust.

He hobbled over to his bedside table and unlocked a draw, inside the draw was a box. He further unlocked that and pulled out the journal that for so many years it was Kathryn's interest to read it. He hobbled back to her and passed her the leather bound journal. She didn't say anything at first.

"What's this?"

"My journal, read it for yourself"

Kathryn took the book under her arm then looked at her small dainty watch. "I have to go Lincoln is waiting for me" Without a word more she left the injured Sebastian alone in his bedroom.

* * *

Kathryn sat in her dark study. She couldn't sleep and had decided she'd write out the last of the invites as they had to be sent out by tomorrow. She was about to finish up and turn off the lamp until she noticed Sebastian's Journal.

Her hand grazed the leather bound journal, she wondered what was inside. She picked up the heavy book and opened it to the first page. To Kathryn's surprise it was a picture of herself. The first word she read. _My love_.

She looked to the words around the picture. _Coke whore, bulimic, bitch_. As she read on and took note on how Sebastian had written a lot about her in this book of his. Every conquest was written in and every detail of his life. When she had done it was almost 3.00am. She was hurt by what she had read about herself but was too tired to go to his house and scowl at him this early in the morning. So she went to bed.

An odd sound awoke her. The sound was muffled but familiar. She turned to where her husband was usually when she awoke, today he wasn't. Instead a note was on the bedside table. He had told her he was going away for three days on a business meeting and that he can't wait to get back.

Kathryn got up still wondering what that sound was. She followed it until it was so clear. That voice was so familiar. She opened the double doors to Sarah's bedroom to find Sebastian with her daughter.

"Valmont, what are you doing here!?" She scowled at him remembering all the hurtful things he had written about her in that journal of his.

"Kathryn" A startled Sebastian said. He put down Sarah in her bed and left the room, following Kathryn to her study.

"Close the door" she ordered him as he entered. Sebastian closed the door and turned to face her, Kathryn through his journal at him and started yelling.

"Kathryn calm down" He hobbled to her and grabbed her arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SEBASTIAN!" She yelled, pushing him backwards forgetting that he was on crutches. Sebastian stumbled and fell back hitting his head on a near by object. "AHH" He yelled out in pain. Small dribbles of blood escaped from his wound. "YOU BITCH" he yelled, clutching the back of his head in pain.

"Oh god Sebastian I'm sorry" She ran over to him and applied tissues to his wound to stop the bleeding. He glared at her, remembering the words written in his journal.

_Coke whore, bitch, bulimic._

"No actually Sebastian, I'm not sorry. You deserve this!" She got up and threw the blood stained tissue at him. His head was now gushing the familiar crimson liquid.

"Kathryn" He said, shutting his eyes tightly trying to forget the pain. He grabbed hold of a near by table and hoisted himself up, blood still pouring. His ankle didn't feel much of the fall thanks to the thick plaster surronding it.

"Don't come near me Valmont or I can't be held responsible for my actions" She told him clutching a glass vase.

"Kathryn please listen" His eyes grew weary and he was slowly becoming weak from his massive blood loss.

"I don't want to listen Sebastian. I thought we were two of a kind. I thought you loved me!" She screamed at him still clutching the glass vase, ready to throw it at him.

"I did, I still do" His voice was softer then before, he tried to yell it at her but it had not worked. His vision was blurry and the room was spinning.

"No you don't Sebastian you love her! Kassie, that stupid Greek Goddess" Kathryn threw the vase and by luck it swerved Sebastians head and missed him by two or so inches.

Sebastian's body was shaking, he was feeling ill and he was sure his face was a very pale white. His hand was covered in blood and his shirt was slowly becoming red. "You'll always come first Kathryn" He told her as he collapsed.

Kathryn hadn't noticed as her gaze was fixed outside the window. But when she turned around she screamed. "Sebastian" she ran over to him. His breathing was shallow and he was so much more whiter then Kathryn. She dialled 911 and waited with him for an ambulance.

* * *

"Ms Coleman?" Doctor Clifford asked as Kathryn paced the waiting room once again. She perked her head up to the doctor and looked awaitinly at him.

"We've stabilized Mr Valmont, his currently in a coma, we're not sure how long it'll last. He's suffered another major blood loss and we think some damage to his brain from collapsing. You can see him" Doctor Clifford lead Kathryn too Sebastian's room and left her to be alone with Sebastian and the beeping machines.

She grabbed his hand, not crying this time but still worried. "Don't leave me again Sebastian. Don't let go, your too much of a bastard to give up" Her voice was low as someone else entered the room. Her head slowly turned around to the visitor. "Katie, how's Valmont?" Blaine asked entering the room and placing a re-assuring hand upon her shoulder.

She didn't answer her friend, she just kept hold of Sebastian's lifeless hand and hoped he would wake up. "He'll be okay Kathryn" Blaine told her wiping what seemed to be a tear escpaing her emerald eyes.

"You don't know that" She finally answered. "You don't know that he'll be back to his asshole self when he wakes. _If_ he wakes" She told Blaine.

"I'm no doctor Kathryn but Sebastian's too much of an insenstive prick to leave you here on this planet alone" Blaine smiled at Kathryn.

Kathryn's saddened face looked to Blaine. Her frown turning up slightly.

"Come one Kathryn I brang Sarah she's waiting outside" Blaine grabbed Kathryn's hand.

"Wait Blaine. There's something you don't know" Blaine looked at the beautiful Merteuil confused.

"Sarah. She's not Lincoln's. She's Valmont's" Kathryn looked stressed.

"What? You mean you and Sebastian had..you and him?" Tuttle's eyes widened in thinking that Kathryn and Sebastian had produced such a beautiful kid. No wonder they were both amazingly attractive.

Blaine had always wondered what a kid produced from Kathryn and Sebastian genes would look like. Now he knew. Sarah was of course stunning. Everyone always commented on how beautiful Lincoln and Kathryn's child was. Come to think of it he should have known it was Valmont's. Lincoln could have never made something as angelic as Sarah.

"Why haven't you told him Kathryn?" Tuttle asked Kathryn before letting her leave.

Kathryn sighed. "I was going too. But I couldn't. It'll ruin my marriage"

"Kathryn you have to tell him. He'll need to know" Blaine opened the door to the brunette and let her out, following closely behind, leaving the unconcious Valmont to rest some more.

Kathryn walked over to her daughter and picked her up. Blaine could see it. She remsembled his favorite siblings in all ways. That blonde hair, the curls, blue-green eyes. Definitely a Merteuil-Valmont production. His thoughts went to the future, what would she be like?

"What's wrong with uncle Sebastian?" Sarah asked her mum adoringly.

Kathryn didn't want to tell her what had really happened so she just smiled at her daughter and told her she was sick.

"Don't worry Sarah, your uncle Sebastian will be fine" Tuttle told Sarah after catching up to Kathryn and her.


	12. Revealing

"Sebastian, take it easy" Blaine said helping Sebastian sit on his bed.

Sebastian had woken from his coma two days ago; he hadn't remembered anything from the fall or that day. He couldn't even remember most events of the past two weeks. He couldn't remember the fights Kathryn and him had had, or even that Sarah was really his daughter.

"Is Kathryn okay?" Sebastian asked, not sure if Blaine would take this as vulnerability or not.

"She's fine Valmont; she's feeling pretty bad after what she did and all"

"Huh?"

"You know, she pushed you and that's why you fell unconscious"

Sebastian couldn't remember, but he acted along with Blaine, telling him that of course he would remember. But he was going to get back at Kathryn for that little stunt.

Kathryn entered Sebastian's room and ordered Blaine to leave the two alone. Blaine left the pair and left for home, he had a hot Italian man waiting in his bed for him anyway.

"I'm sorry Sebastian" Kathryn said before he could say anything, she didn't know that he couldn't remember anything.

"Bitch"

"Sebastian I didn't mean to, I mean I did but I didn't mean to get you in a coma"

"Just stay away Kathryn"

"Sebastian I'm sorry"

"Kathryn I don't even know why I associate with you anymore, you broke my heart out of your own sheer pleasure and you pushed me over and I was in a coma for two weeks!"

"But Sebastian let me explain, I didn't br-" Sebastian interrupted her before she could explain.

"No Kathryn I don't want to hear your excuses anymore, go home"

"Sebastian please!"

"GET OUT!"

Sebastian pushed Kathryn to the door and pushed her out the door. She hit his door a few times and screamed profanities at him through the wooden door.

Sebastian hobbled over to his bed and put his hands to his head, he was so stressed. His head was aching and his foot was throbbing, all this was caused by Kathryn. Although some part of him wanted to let her explain he knew that it would probably only cause him pain.

* * *

It was late; Sebastian hadn't spoken to Kathryn in what seemed to be much longer then 3 weeks. Sure he had seen her at a few parties, but never did he even stare at her or talk to her, to him she was dead, for just now anyway.

Blaine was seated at his desk fixing a coke order for a 14 year old rich girl. Sebastian sat on Blaine's bed clearly distressed from his past events.

"I must say Valmont I haven't see you since I visited you in hospital and some how you seem different"

"I've had some things going on"

"You look like shit"

"Oh thanks Blaine, thanks a lot"

"Your welcome" Blaine gave him a smile and continued putting coke into a bag.

"Spoken to Kathryn lately?"

"Actually it's been 3 weeks since I spoke to that Ice bitch and I don't plan on talking to her anytime soon"

"What? Why? What ever happened to my favourite step-siblings?"

"She broke my heart and put me in a coma" Sebastian snarled.

"But she had a good reason for that"

"No she didn't"

"What you think that it wasn't good enough?"

"What?"

"The reason, the reason Kathryn broke your heart and made you into a pussy"

"She never told me, I stopped her. I'm sick of her making stupid excuses"

Sebastian got up and hobbled to Blaine.

"Why do you know something I don't?" Sebastian questioned his queer friend.

"Yes, but it's something I have no right to tell you"

"Tell me"

"Not in your life time Valmont"

"Fag"

"Pussy"

"Blow me"

"Gladly"

Sebastian glared at Blaine, disgusted in his queer friend's antics.

"Look Sebastian, usually I would tell you anything, but this is serious. If you want to know I suggest you go over to her house and see her about it"

Sebastian looked up, he really didn't want to go see his step-sister, but had no choice if he wanted to know the truth.

"Fine I'll go see her, but it won't change my mind"

Sebastian stormed out of Blaine's house and got into his car. He sat there for a minute and pondered on thoughts of why Kathryn would break his heart. He couldn't think of any that he would forgive her for. He started the engine and drove to the Coleman townhouse. Lucky for Sebastian her dick head husband was out working.

The maid to the house let Sebastian straight in and Sebastian made his way up the stairs to the second floor. He could hear Kathryn singing. He followed the voice to Sarah's room.

"Kathryn" Sebastian whispered.

Kathryn turned around half expecting it to be Lincoln back from work. But was thoroughly surprised when the Valmont sibling showed up. She was thrilled to have him come see her but pissed off all the same.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"I came to see you, we need to talk"

Sebastian hobbled his way quietly to Kathryn who was standing above a sleeping Sarah who looked so peaceful laying there sleeping.

"About? I thought you made it quite clear that you didn't want to see me again"

"I want to know why"

"Why what?"

"Why you broke my heart"

Kathryn opened her mouth but words didn't follow. She wanted to tell him, but was afraid of what he'll say or do to her or Sarah.

"Well?" Sebastian questioned still waiting for an answer.

"Sarah"

"What about my niece?"

"She's not your niece"

"So she's not yours?"

Sebastian looked at Kathryn puzzled.

"No god Sebastian you can be as dumb as a door knob sometimes!"

Kathryn yelled.

"Shut up, you'll wake Sarah" Sebastian scowled; Sarah stirred but still slept silently.

In one final attempt to explain it to Sebastian she rubbed her forehead and brushed a hand through her dark hair.

"Sebastian the reason I told you that I didn't love you and you were only a toy is because I wanted you gone" Kathryn started to explain.

"Is that all? I could have told you that myself" Sebastian turned to walk away.

"Wait" She grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him back.

"The reason I wanted you gone was because I found out something I didn't want you to know"

"That you're a bitch? I already knew Kat"

"God shut up Sebastian and just let me finish"

Sebastian took a seat on the seat next to Kathryn beside Sarah's bed. Kathryn placed a hand on top of his, he looked down at her small hand against his and remembered all the memories of her and him, they fit together so good. Why'd she ruin it?

"Sebastian I found out I was pregnant"

"Well yes Sarah proves that, but why scream and yell and break my heart? It was Lincoln's fault the ass didn't wear protection"

She brushed her hair from her face and looked at Sarah then back to Sebastian with sorrow filled eyes.

"She's not Lincoln's"

"Then who's is she? Who did you fuck and not want to be a father?"

"You"

Sebastian still not getting it, was completely puzzled.

"What?"

"Sarah is your's Valmont, you're the one who forgot to wear protection and you're the one I didn't want to tell"

Sebastian furrowed his eye brows.

"It's not that I didn't want you to be a father, but I didn't know how'd you take it, we were both so young and I didn't want to ruin your life"

"But I ruined yours"

He got up and looked down at Kathryn.

"I'm sorry Kathryn"

He brushed his hand over Sarah's cheek. Now he knew why Sarah and Lincoln didn't match. They had no resemblance what so ever.

"Don't be sorry Sebastian, because you didn't ruin my life, well at first you did because I had a hard time convincing Lincoln to marry me and make him believe that Sarah was his, so I blame you for that"

"Why did you want him to be the father?"

"Mother approved of him"

"I'm sorry Kathryn for everything"

Sebastian's hand grazed Kathryn's cheek as he gently caressed the soft skin.

"Sebastian stop being sorry, Sarah is one of the best things to happen to me, I may not be all sappy and shit like that but it's made me realise that I was probably going to waste my life on coke and getting drunk and screwing everyone"

"No doubt about that" He smiled at his step-sister.

"My niece is beautiful" Sebastian commented after it went silent.

"Don't call her your niece, she's your daughter Valmont, oh but I haven't told Lincoln or anyone besides you and Blaine, so don't go saying anything please"

"I won't" He kissed Kathryn's cheek and held her hand.

"Stop being a pussy Valmont, just because we have a child together doesn't mean I want to hold hands and make out in public"

"But you're going to end your marriage with Lincoln right?"

"No"

"What? Why?"

"Because he loves me"

"And I love you"

Sebastian grabbed her with passion by her dainty neck and kissed her passionately. Kathryn kissed back with just as much passion. Her hand slid around the back of Sebastian's neck as he stopped kissing her lips and moved on to her neck.

"I love you too" She murmured to him.

"Don't get sappy Kathryn, it's not a nice aspect on you" He laughed.

"I'm not Valmont, just shut up and kiss me okay?"

Sebastian resumed kissing her lips as she returned the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I just needed it to get to the next chapter, I won't be updating until maybe Saturday night or Sunday so I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to my next.**


	13. Greece

It had been a couple of months since Kathryn had told Sebastian that Sarah was his daughter and not his niece. Still it remained a secret, to everyone else Sarah was Sebastian's step-niece. No one knew of the lies and secrets behind the happy family.

As Sebastian took off his large warm coat and passed it to a made as he entered his father's townhouse he found a pale black haired girl seated on the couch by the fire with Sebastian's father and step-mother.

"Oh son you're home"

Still puzzled at who the girl was as he had not gotten a proper glance at her face yet he continued around the couch until he was standing directly in front of the black haired beauty. The girl ran her hand through her hair, pulling it all back from her face to reveal the beautiful face underneath.

"Kassie?"

"It's nice to see you've recovered Sebastian"

"Sebastian why don't you take a seat, there's some things Kassie needs to inform you of"

Sebastian wondered what things were. In Greece he had tied up lose business ends until he had time to go back and fix them for good. He had made the decision as long as Sarah was in New York he would stay in New York. He took a seat beside Kassie and placed a comforting hand on the clearly stressed girls resting hand.

"What's wrong Kassie?"

"We'll leave you two to talk things over, come on dear maybe we should go visit Kathryn" Edward Valmont got up from his seat and Tiffany followed out to the limo that was waiting by the front door.

"Everything Sebastian! Everything!"

"Calm down Kassie, now tell me what exactly is the problem that's so urgent?"

"It's my father and his business and….your business"

"What?"

"My father has become quite ill, he's now unable to take care of things and neither I nor my mother was taught. My father really only taught you and I was just hoping maybe you could come back and get things running. Teach me?"

"Kassie I can't, I have…" Sebastian was about to tell her about Sarah and that he had to stay here for her, but he thought that them not being on stable ground could provoke her to tell someone if things got out. He couldn't have that happening.

"Please Bastian! If you don't we'll lose our business and money and your business!"

"Okay, okay, let me think for a second"

Sebastian had to think for a few moments. He didn't want to leave Sarah and Kathryn here without him. He had become quite attached to Sarah over the past few months and couldn't bare the thought of being so many thousands of miles away.

"When are you going back to Greece?" Sebastian asked.

"I have a flight booked for tomorrow afternoon"

"Cancel it"

"What? Why?"

"You'll be flying with me on my private jet and Kathryn and Sarah if I can get them to come as well"

"Why Kathryn and Sarah?"

"Just because okay"

Kassie knew very well that his tone meant to stay off the subject. There was something he wasn't telling her but she wasn't about to go asking about it. Obviously he didn't want to tell her about it.

"Look for now you can stay here in one of the guest rooms, I need to go see Kathryn but I will be back later"

He kissed Kassie's forehead softly, to re assure her that he was coming back. He picked up his coat and headed for the door.

It was cold outside; thick blankets of snow covered the city. It was the middle of winter and it was freezing in New York, suddenly he didn't feel all too bad going to Greece.

As he entered the large townhouse of the Coleman's he noticed the family around a Christmas tree. Now Kathryn had never been one for Christmas, all that spirit. Of course they had always had a Christmas tree but they had never decorated it themselves or anything if the sort.

Yet here was Kathryn Merteuil-Coleman holding up her stunning 4 year old daughter so she could hand a pretty silver ornament on the vibrant green tree. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Oh hi Sebastian" Lincoln acknowledged him.

"Hey, um Kat can I speak to you, it's kinda urgent"

Sebastian scratched at his head nervously, hoping that Lincoln wouldn't suspect anything.

As soon as they were in a room behind closed doors Kathryn scowled at him.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?"

"Come with me to Greece"

"What?"

"I mean you and Sarah, with me to Greece"

"Have you gone mad?"

"No, I have loose ends to pick up, it'll only be for a month or two and it would be a nice vacation for you and Sarah. Just think about when your telling her about her first vacation, you can tell her about the lovely time she spent in Greece"

"She had her first vacation last year, we went to the Bahamas"

"Her first vacation with her _real_ father"

"No Sebastian"

"Why?"

"It's too risky, what would Lincoln think?"

"Bring him along"

"He can't just leave work Sebastian!"

"Well fuck him then, please Katie, I know you need to get away from the prying eyes of New York"

"What has suddenly provoked you to go to Greece anyway?"

"Kassie, her father is ill and she needs me to teach her the ropes of his business and I need to tie up the last of my loose ends over there"

"Oh that bitch, Sebastian she broke your heart, just forget about it"

"_You_ broke my heart Kathryn, _you_. Kassie merely cracked it"

"I'm sorry Sebastian but I can't"

Sebastian made his way to Kathryn and caressed her cheek so lovingly it sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her lips so softly they tingled afterwards. Sure Sebastian had kissed her plenty of times before, but nothing so soft and caring.

"God Valmont you really make it hard"

"Hard to what?"

"Hate you"

Sebastian grabbed her by the waist roughly and shoved her against the desk, roughly but so quiet that it couldn't be heard. He moved his hand up the leg of her dress pants and rubbed her through them.

"Mm, Sebastian we'll get caught"

He kissed her neck with care. She gripped the mahogany desk in pleasure as Sebastian's hand moved inside of her pants and proceeded to rub her. His fingers pressed against her clit as he rubbed hard and fast.

"Say you'll come with me"

"Oh god…"

"Please Kathryn" He kissed her neck and down to her low cut top where the top of her breasts were revealed.

"Okay, I'll come….oh fuck"

Kathryn let out a soft whimper as Sebastian sent her over the edge and she climaxed, moaning into his neck to muffle her sounds. He caressed her back then took his hand out of her pants and smirked at the beautiful girl he lusted after for so many years and still did.

* * *

The last of the bags were piled onto the Valmont private jet as the passengers sat patiently in their seats waiting for take off. Kassie had seated at the back of the plane beside a window. She stared blankly outside wondering how her father was.

Meanwhile Sebastian sat with Sarah in his lap and Kathryn watching him in amusement as his daughter/niece climbed on him and pulled at his clothing and face. He took off his eye glassed and put them on her own face. Being too big for her face they fell straight off and back into Sebastian's lap. He picked them up and placed them back on the small girl's head, holding them in place with a finger.

"We're ready for take off sir, please make sure you have seat belts on as we may have hit some rough weather to start off" The pilot spoke over the speaker.

Sebastian seated Sarah in between him and Kathryn and Kathryn fixed her seat belt. Then she adjusted her own to fit her slender frame as did Sebastian to fit his own body. He turned to his former girlfriend and watched her in sadness. She looked completely worn out, she probably had, had no sleep and from memory she wasn't good with flying. The last time she flew with him, Sebastian had shoved his erection in her mouth to distract her.

Sebastian got up from his seat even after being instructed to stay seated and made his way over to Kassie, he took a seat beside her and put the seat belt around him, clipping it in.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" Kassie muttered more so to herself then him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Sebastian just leave me alone"

Sebastian brushed her black wispy hair from her beautiful tanned face and kissed her cheek. "He'll be okay"

Kassie was stunned. How did he know what she was thinking? She turned to him and gave him a slight smile turning her look of worry to one of amazement. She didn't know Sebastian could be so caring. In all the time she had known him she had seen him be manipulative, loving, gentle, agro but never caring.

Sebastian stayed with her the whole flight, letting her grasp his hand every time it became bumpy or she had seen lightening passing by. When they landed Kassie and buried her head in his shoulder so she didn't have to look out the window and see how above ground they were. To her it was like Kathryn and Sarah weren't even on the plane anymore.

Sarah sat up in her seat. "Are we here mommy?"

Kathryn caressed the young girl's doll like features. "Yes sweetie we are"

The pilot's voice crackled over the speaker. "Sir, we've landed, you can un-do your seat belts and proceed to the air port. Your bags will be brought to your place of staying"

Kathryn turned to Sebastian. "Where are we staying by the way?"

Sebastian picked up Sarah and kissed her cheek like a father would. "Remember my cousins Anna and Ben?"

Kathryn nodded in reply.

"Well they live just by the lake and when I remembered you had met them I thought it would be nice for you to stay there seeing as you got along with Anna so well"

Anna and Ben were Sebastian's cousins who weren't that much older then Sebastian and Kathryn. She had met them a few times, usually during the Christmas period where they would fly out to America. He remembered Anna's dark brown hair and her striking blue eyes most. Anna was one of few girls Kathryn liked. Probably the only one.

Kassie led the way to the airport and awaiting limo as the four piled into it. Sarah looked out the window in amazement. The sites were truly beautiful. The water was enough to attract anyone here, it was clear as water gets.

When the limo pulled up to the large white building the driver opened the door and Kathryn was first to get out. A smiling Anna and Ben greeted them.

"Sebastian and Kathryn!"

Anna ran her skinny legs over to them both and pulled them into a tight hug. Kathryn wasn't one for hugs from the same gender and squirmed nervously in her place. Though she liked Anna she didn't tolerate hugs from same gender.

Ben came over and kissed both sides of Kathryn's cheek adoringly. My was he handsome. His dark blonde hair, like Sebastian's was straight and longer. It hung carelessly in his face as his brown eyes stared into Kathryn's emerald ones.

Sebastian cleared his throat and pushed Kassie in front of him and picked up Sarah.

"Anna and Ben this is Kassie" He gestured over to Kassie.

"And this is Sarah, Kathryn's daughter"

"She's so adorable!" Anna shrieked as she took the girl from Sebastian's arms.

"Please come inside all of you" Ben had the guests follow him inside as luggage started to arrive at the house.

Everyone seated in the large family room of the building. Sarah still in Anna's arms squirmed and fidgeted in her grip.

"Kathryn you seem to grow prettier every time I see you" Anna commented.

Kathryn knew this was true and just smiled politely. It wasn't the first comment Kathryn got. Everyone always comment on how beautiful she was with her dark hair and emerald eyes, almost looking like a porcelain doll really.

"Anna and Ben why don't you show Kathryn to her and Sarah's room, I have to go with Kassie to her house" Sebastian got up and stroked Sarah's hair affectionately.

"Okay see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, we'll come around"

With that Sebastian and his lovely black haired ex left the lake side house and ventured back into the black limo. Sebastian sat over one side looking out to the water from the window. Kassie looked to him and moved close, placing a hand on his thigh it was clear what she wanted and he wasn't about to object.

"No strings attached" He whispered as caressed her thigh. His sentence was only met by a murmur which he couldn't quite make out but was sure she said _"yeah"_.

His fingers gently pushed inside of her as she gasped in sudden pleasure at the coldness of his fingers against her warm opening. He slid another finger in and then another leaving her with three fingers inside her as she pushed hard and deep into her. When she was screaming for more he thought he would take this as a sign to fuck her.

She undid his pants and she stroked his erection first, making sure it was hard enough to push inside her tight opening. He pushed her against the seat and with one thrust he was inside. She moaned, clawing at the leather seat as she gripped onto things.

* * *

Kathryn led Sebastian into her house. Sebastian remembered it from sometime ago when he stayed here whilst dating Kassie. It was quite a lovely place, with views of most things.

"It's so lovely again to see you Sebastian dear" Kassie's mother said.

"It's good to see you too ma'am" Unlike most parents Kassie's mother and father earned his respect. They were no bullshit artists and didn't leave Kassie by herself all the time when they wanted to travel.

Kassie grabbed a hold of Sebastian's hand from under the table and joined their fingers. He didn't want this to happen. That sex had been nothing and now he wanted to just run away. He hated clingy girls!

As Sebastian sat on the comfortable bed in the guest room and flicked through papers, he couldn't help but wonder what Kathryn was doing with Sarah. Anna and Ben, but more so Anna have probably smothered her in kisses, enough to last her a life time.

A quiet knock removed Sebastian from his thoughts. He looked up at the door and rubbed his temples.

"Come in"

Kassie opened the door knob and on Sebastian's command walked in. Sebastian was seated on the bed with papers in his hand and spread all over the bed. She looked to the handsome man who looked stressed and tired.

"How are you doing?"

"This is a little more complicated then I thought but I'll get there"

"Need anything?"

She crawled on the bed on all fours and gave him that seductive smile that usually made him want to fuck her then and there. Right now he wasn't in the mood; he was stressed and had so much to do. He really did want to spend some time with Kathryn and Sarah so he was trying to get as much done as possible before he headed over there tomorrow morning.

"No, sorry Kas, but I'm really not in the mood, I have a lot to work on"

"But Bastian" She pouted her pale lips at him.

"I'm serious Kassie"

Kassie got up and kissed his forehead. "Okay then"

* * *

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Sarah complained as Anna and Ben left to make arrangements for dinner.

"Dinner will be ready soon honey"

"But I'm hungry now!"

"Sarah don't be naughty, dinner will be ready when it's cooked"

Sarah looked up at her petite mother. Kathryn smiled down at her and patted her head. She really was a beautiful little girl.

"When is Sebastian coming back?"

"He's not, he's staying with Kassie"

"When are we seeing him?"

"He's coming over tomorrow morning, but I'll tell him we can't if you don't behave"

Truth was Kathryn wouldn't tell him he couldn't come over just because Sarah wouldn't behave. Kathryn missed Sebastian already and Anna and Ben were driving her crazy. Kathryn was about to ask what Sarah wanted to do tomorrow when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey baby it's me"

"And by me I would hope your meaning Sebastian"

"Hope?"

Kathryn smiled, even though Sebastian couldn't see her he knew that she was smiling. It wasn't even one of those smiles she had when they were sarcastic it was a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Shut up Sebastian"

"What are we planning for tomorrow?"

"I don't know, you know Greece better, you tell me"

"Why don't we go for a boat trip, just one around the lake? I have a boat here still and I'm sure Sarah would love it"

"Okay, sure whatever"

Kathryn was half distracted by Sarah over playing by the fire place.

"What are you wearing?" Sebastian said so seductively it made Kathryn want him so much.

"Oh funny Sebastian"

"I didn't mean it to be funny"

"See you tomorrow Sebastian"

"Wait can I talk to Sarah?"

Kathryn looked to her daughter. There was a long pause on the line before Sebastian cleared his throat; he pulled the phone from his ear just to make sure she was still there.

"Yeah okay, here"

Sarah walked over to Kathryn and took the phone in her small hands.

"Sebastian?"

"Hey princess"

"Why are you not here?"

"I have some things to take of, but I promise I'll be over tomorrow to take you out on a boat"

"Really!?"

Sebastian was interrupted. Kassie came in without knocking and was wearing basically nothing, he could see right through her silk night gown. It turned him on slightly as Kassie was a very pretty girl, but he was talking to his daughter on the phone.

"Sarah put me back on to mommy please"

Sarah passed the phone back to her mommy.

"Okay now can I go Sebastian?"

"See you tomorrow Kathryn"

"Bye"

She hung up her phone just as dinner was being served and Anna and Ben walked through the doors. Everyone took a seat at the dining table for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Finally have had, had time and an idea to continue writing this. I was completely stuck on what to do next. But I have an idea up my sleeve. It will be revealed probably within the next two chapters. Don't forget to review I love getting reviews helps motivate me to write more.**


	14. It's Me Or Her

The morning sun was glaring through the main room of Anna and Ben's mansion. Kathryn was seated on one of the couches with Sarah on her lap.

"Mommy when is Uncle Sebastian getting here"

Kathryn wanted to tell Sarah about Sebastian being her father but she wanted to wait for Sebastian, she was going to tell her today on the boat.

"He'll be here soon sweetie"

As soon as Kathryn had finished her sentence Sebastian walked through the double doors of the mansion, a smile on his handsome face. He lifted the sun glasses from his face and greeted Sarah and Kathryn.

"Uncle Sebastian!"

"Hey princess"

Sebastian went over and kissed Kathryn's cheek lightly. To Sebastian's surprise he wasn't met with an icy glare or a slap, she smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers.

"Shall we go?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, come on Sarah"

Sarah grabbed Kathryn's other hand as the three walked to the awaiting limo to take them to the boat.

* * *

In New York it was cold and snowing. The fire at the Coleman house was glowing red as the house was very dark. Lincoln sat on the couch in front of it speaking to someone on his cell phone.

"No…I want them now…you better…Greece, staying with her step-brother's cousin's Anna and Ben Valmont…I want them followed…no…okay…bye" Lincoln shut his cell phone and sipped his bourbon.

He had a feeling Kathryn was cheating on him with Sebastian. He was having them followed there to make sure of it.

"Mr Coleman, Ms Merteuil is here" The maid of the Coleman house spoke.

"Bring her here"

Lincoln stood up as Tiffany Merteuil walked through the doors of the sitting room.

"Tiffany, how are you?"

"How could you let her go to Greece with Sebastian!?"

"Sorry Tiff but I couldn't stop her"

"Like hell you could Lincoln, you know she'll be screwing him!"

"Calm down Tiffany, I'm having them followed"

"Good"

Lincoln kissed Tiffany's lips softly. Tiffany pushed her son-in-law back on the couch and straddled him.

"God I missed you"

"Shut up and fuck me Lincoln"

Lincoln pushed up the older Merteuil's dress and took out his hard dick. He pushed into her hard and thrusted his hips against hers. Moans and screams were heard through out the whole house and Lincoln and Tiffany fucked.

* * *

"That's a big boat" Sarah commented when Sebastian lifted her on board.

"I know"

Sebastian had a large grin on his face as he helped Kathryn on board the luxury boat he had bought last year.

"You've out done yourself Sebastian"

Sebastian got on and the boat started to leave. Sarah ran around deck while Sebastian and Kathryn went into one of the lower deck rooms where the bar was.

"Bourbon?"

"Yes"

Sebastian poured Kathryn a small glass of the bourbon. Kathryn jumped up onto the bar bench, crossing her legs the summery dress she wore rose a few inches and showed off her stunning legs.

Sebastian looked up from his glass and smirked at the lovely Kathryn.

"You look wonderful today Kat"

"I know"

Sebastian placed his hand on Kathryn's hip as she bent down and kissed him, they're tongues played for awhile before Sarah came running down the deck and burst into the room.

"MOMMY, MOMMY!"

Kathryn jumped from the bench and wiped her mouth quickly.

"What is it dear?"

"There's fishy!"

"Really!?" Sebastian asked, pretending he didn't already know.

"Yes, come and look"

"Sarah, mommy and Uncle Sebastian are busy right now, go see if Trisha will go look with you"

Trish was Kathryn's hired nanny for the day; the lovely Greek woman was beautiful and kind.

"Okay"

Sarah walked out and shut the door.

"That was close" Sebastian said, running his hands through his blonde curls.

"I know, now come back here"

Kathryn grabbed Sebastian by the waist and pulled him closer in as she kissed him. Sebastian pushed her up against the bar wall and started to kiss down her neck softly.

"Sebastian…not here"

Sebastian stopped.

"Why not?"

"Sarah"

"Oh right"

"But I want to"

"We have to tell her"

Kathryn rubbed her forehead in thought. She wanted to and had planned too, but now she was having second thoughts, she still hadn't told Lincoln and if he found out before she had told him, he'll kill her.

"Come on"

Kathryn grabbed Sebastian's hand and pulled him out on to the deck where Trisha and Sarah were over looking the water.

"Trisha can we have some private time please"

"Sure Ms"

Trisha walked off into one of the rooms to rest.

"Sarah mommy needs to talk to you"

"About what mommy?"

Sebastian picked her up and sat her in his lap on the deck chair. Kathryn caressed the young girl's cheek.

"You know how you call Sebastian, Uncle Sebastian?"

"Yes"

"Well he's not your uncle, he's your daddy"

"But, what about daddy?"

"His name is Lincoln he is just mommy's husband, Sebastian is your real daddy"

"Uncle Sebastian is my daddy?"

Sebastian turned his daughter to face and kissed her forehead.

"Princess, I know this is hard for you to understand, but your mommy is still your mommy but I am your daddy not Lincoln"

"Daddy"

Sebastian smiled, he had never been called daddy before, it sounded nice coming from Sarah's mouth.

Suddenly a crash was heard from the room where Trisha was and a scream. Sebastian placed Sarah on the ground and looked to Kathryn.

"Sarah honey, stay here, mommy and Se…daddy are going to go see what that was"

Sarah looked at her parents with a worried look then sat back on the deck chair as her parents disappeared into the room.

"Trisha are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just…the vase fell and it scared me"

Sebastian looked down and all the broken pieces on the floor.

"I'll clean it up" Trisha spoke.

"Thanks Trisha" Kathryn smiled; she never smiled at nanny's or maids.

Sebastian grabbed Kathryn's hand and interlocked their fingers; he picked up a champagne bottle and poured a glass for him, Kathryn and Trisha. As Kathryn took the glass and began to sip a small childish scream could be heard from the deck.

"What was that?" Kathryn asked.

Suddenly the worst came to mind, Sarah. What had happened?

"Child overboard!" The captain yelled from the front.

Sebastian pulled Kathryn out of the room with a frightened Trisha behind them. They rushed to the deck where Sarah was not. Sebastian let go of Kathryn and looked over the railing, still he could not see his daughter.

"She's not there" Sebastian said worried.

"Find her Sebastian. FIND HER!"

Kathryn broke down and started to cry, her baby, where was she? Trisha held Kathryn in her arms and told her everything will be okay as Sebastian frantically looked for the small child.

The boat had stopped and Sebastian still couldn't see Sarah. Then a far away scream was heard. Sebastian's head whipped around to his left where he saw a struggling Sarah trying to keep afloat. The four year old child could not swim.

Without thinking Sebastian jumped in. Sarah's head went under water and Sebastian lost track of where she was. His looked to his left and right and behind him even in front of him and he still couldn't see Sarah. He had lost her.

"SEBASTIAN! OVER THERE" Trisha yelled pointing to a floating child, face down.

"Oh no" Sebastian said to himself as he frantically made his way to Sarah.

"Sarah!?" Sebastian yelled.

Sarah didn't reply, nor did she move.

Sebastian got to her eventually and held the small child in his arms, keeping her head above water, struggling to keep his own above he swam back to the boat. The captain pulled up Sarah and Sebastian followed.

As one of the crew men pulled the boat into the dock, Sebastian was trying to re gain the consciousness of Sarah. He gave her CPR but nothing was working. An ambulance was on wait at the dock.

"Please Sebastian, don't let her die!" Kathryn sobbed.

Sebastian picked up Sarah in his arms and rushed over to the ambulance. They placed her on the stretcher and into the van. Kathryn ran off the boat and into Sebastian's arms.

"Are you her mom?" One of the ambulance officers asked Kathryn.

"Yes, is my baby going to be okay?"

"Ma'am you're going to have to come with us"

Kathryn was ushered into the van crying. Sebastian and Trisha got into the limo and followed the ambulance to the hospital. When the limo got there the ambulance had already arrived 5 minutes before hand and Kathryn was no where to be seen.

Sebastian and Trisha waited in the waiting room for Kathryn; they had been at the hospital for 10 minutes when Kathryn came into the room crying.

"Is she okay?"

"She's…they…Sebastian" Kathryn put her head to his shoulder.

His gut feeling told him Sarah had died. Tears started streaming down his face, they were uncontrollable.

"Kathryn I'm so sorry"

* * *

Kassie was waiting at Anna and Ben's when Kathryn and Sebastian got back early evening. Kathryn's eyes were red and puffy and Sebastian's were much the same as they walked through the door.

"Kathryn come here" Anna pulled Kathryn into a tight hug, trying to comfort the girl.

Kassie hugged Sebastian affectionately. "I'm sorry Sebastian"

Kathryn went up to her room and started to pack, Sebastian followed her in.

"What are you doing Kathryn?"

"Going home"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be here, everything has to be taken care of and I have to get back and tell Lincoln"

"Not yet Kathryn, we can cremate her and bring her back with us, stay please"

"No Sebastian I'm going home, are you coming?"

Sebastian sighed. He knew he should go but he didn't want to leave Kassie here.

"Sure, I'm going home with you"

Sebastian had Kassie go into the room next door to Kathryn's to tell her he had to go back with Kathryn.

"No Sebastian you have to stay here!"

"I can't Kas, I have to go home. Kathryn needs me"

"I NEED YOU SEBASTIAN!"

"Kassie calm down, I can't"

"Sebastian please, my father is so ill it's killing me I don't want to be alone" Kassie sobbed.

In the next room Kathryn put her ear to the wall to hear what they were arguing about.

"Alright Kassie, I'll stay"

"Thank you"

Kathryn turned her head in anger. "Bastard" She muttered to herself.

Sebastian came in the door with sorrow in his eyes. He kissed Kathryn's cheek and held her hand.

"Kat I'm going to stay here, but I promise as soon as everything is over I'll be back home"

"I don't want you back home Sebastian"

"What?"

"You're choosing her! HER! OUR CHILD JUST DIES AND YOU'RE CHOOSING THAT SKANK!"

"No Kathryn, she needs me"

"AND I DON'T!?"

"You have your family and Lincoln"

"Fuck off Sebastian just leave me alone"

"Kathryn listen to me"

"No Sebastian listen to me, listen to yourself. You're staying here with Kassie because she's crying about losing the business. Our child just drowned and you won't come back with me"

"Kathryn…"

"Get out Sebastian"

Sebastian tried to reason with Kathryn but she didn't listen, she pushed him away and ordered him out of her room. She couldn't believe that he was choosing to stay here after all that had happened that day. His child had just died and he didn't want to go back with her.

* * *

**A/N: I know short chapter. I needed to do that though for the next chapter. Let's all cry now because Sarah died. cries. Yeah so hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing or boring or anything.**

**Review?**


	15. All Is Revealed

"Did you do it? Good. How much? Why? I know I did, is everything fine?"

Lincoln took a sip from his glass of whisky then returned to his phone call.

"No, make sure it happens. Bye"

He sighed and threw down the phone. He sunk back into the couch and closed his eyes. Lincoln's mind was racing, he wanted Kathryn back.

"Is everything in order?" Tiffany Merteuil appeared from the darkness.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ Tiffany"

"Well Lincoln is it!?"

"Yes Tiffany it's done, she's dead just how you wanted it"

"And Sebastian"

"Has decided to stay with Kassie, Kathryn should be arriving at the airport in about an hour"

Tiffany's sour expression turned into a large smile. Sure what she did was wrong, but this was Tiffany Merteuil and what was done was done. It needed to be done. She couldn't have it out that her daughter gave birth to her step-brother's child.

"Well I suggest you go greet your grieving wife Lincoln"

"Mmm, I'd rather stay here with you"

"Go Lincoln!"

Lincoln got up from the couch and headed for the door to the airport just as Tiffany had told him to do. He supposed that Kathryn couldn't be alone for awhile otherwise she might have suspected that Lincoln knew about Sebastian being the father of Sarah.

* * *

"Hello?" Kathryn answered her cell phone.

She was in her limo on the way back from the airport, her plane had got in early so she hadn't expected anyone to be there.

"Kathryn, don't hang up"

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"I'm sorry Kat, I promise I'll be back for the funeral, I just have to stay here"

"Oh don't spin your bullshit to me! You don't need to make excuses I get it, I was just another fuck"

"No you weren't Kathryn, I need to be here"

Sebastian was at Kassie's in the guest bedroom. He was running his hands through his hair. He didn't want to tell Kathryn why he had to stay with Kassie.

"You need to be with me! For fuck sakes Sebastian our child just fucking died!"

"I know Kathryn, please don't yell at me"

"THEN TELL ME WHY SEBASTIAN? WHY YOU COULDN'T COME BACK WITH YOUR DEAD CHILD'S MOTHER!?"

"Kathryn promise me you won't get angry"

Kathryn had a bad feeling it was something she wasn't going to like, she didn't want to promise him anything so she didn't.

"Just fucking tell me"

"No promise me you won't get angry"

"Sebastian just fucking tell me before I hang up this phone!"

"Fine! I proposed to Kassie! Okay I'm engaged to her"

"What?"

"I'm engaged to her Kathryn"

Kathryn's eyes started to well up. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She had truly thought he loved her. Not Kassie, not anyone else. She blinked a few times, the phone was silent and she had seriously contemplated hanging up the phone and going to a bar for a few drinks before going home.

"Kathryn speak to me please"

She tried; her voice just wouldn't come out. When it eventually came out it was raspy and you could tell she was crying.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Are you crying?"

"No"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not"

"I love you Kathryn"

"Obviously not"

Kathryn shut her cell phone and threw it at the seat. She kicked her feet and broke a few glasses in the limo. She was acting like a little kid because Sebastian had broken her heart, just like she had broken his so many years ago.

Her cell phone rang again. She let it ring out then checked her voicemail.

"Kat I'm sorry okay, I was angry at you and seriously didn't think I had a chance and when Kassie came to see me after the accident it just happened. I love you Kathryn and I know you love me but you told me you wouldn't leave Lincoln, what did you want me to do? Stay single the rest of my life? Kathryn if I could be with you I would. I would do it in a flash, but you won't let it happen. I'm sorry I'm not there for you right now and I'm sorry I'm acting like an arrogant bastard. I'll be back in New York in a few weeks"

Kathryn was so angry once she had listened to the message. She closed her cell phone and placed it beside her. Tears had stopped falling but her make up was smudged. Realizing she was almost home she fixed her hair and make-up before stepping outside of the car.

The driver carried her luggage inside the large townhouse. The house was dark and pretty quiet. A whisper could be heard but Kathryn had just thought it was one of the maids.

She made her way to the hall where her bedroom was as the noise started to get louder. This couldn't be the maids; it was coming from her bedroom. She got to the door and stopped before opening the door handle.

"Mother?"

Kathryn looked to her naked mother on top of her husband. She put her hand to her forehead and shook her pretty head. This couldn't be happening. She had phoned Lincoln to tell him about Sarah, why would he do this?

Her mother gave her that manipulative smile she had. Kathryn was devastated. Sure she had not loved Lincoln, but god she still cared about him a lot after living with him for as long as she had and her mother. Well she was a different story. Kathryn had always suspected her mother would do something like this but still she didn't want to think it.

"Kathryn, sweetie, this is _not _what it looks like"

"No, that's not my mother naked on top of _my_ husband"

"Well yes, but please Kathryn"

Lincoln pushed the older Merteuil off of him and made his way to the door to see Kathryn.

"No, don't bother Lincoln. You stay, I'll go. Enjoy him mother, he's not that good anyway"

Kathryn fought back tears as her legs walked her as fast as they could downstairs and out of the townhouse and back into the limo. She didn't know where to go and she couldn't care. Her eyes were blurry and she had just ordered the driver to drive.

When the limo stopped on Kathryn's demand at a large townhouse she got out and walked straight inside. The Valmont townhouse was never one of her favourite places to be, but at the moment it was empty, the maids were on leave, Edward was supposed to be over seas somewhere and her mother was supposed to be in Italy.

By now Kathryn's face was tear streaked again. Her vision was blurry. She had lost Sarah, Sebastian and Lincoln all in a few days. She took off her heels which were killing her feet by now and through them at the wall. She ran up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Picking up a glass statue of something she hurled it at the wall in front of her, followed by a few other valuables.

"FUCK YOU LINCOLN!" She yelled to no one.

She picked up a framed picture of the 'happy family' and through it out side her balcony.

"FUCK YOU MOTHER YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

She collapsed to the floor, her head in her hands still sobbing miserably to herself.

"Fuck you Sebastian" She whispered to herself.

A hand touched her soft shoulder. A startled Kathryn whipped her red face around and glared at the person.

"Blaine"

"Oh sweetheart what's wrong?"

Kathryn refused to be felt sorry for. She didn't want Blaine acting caring towards the usually in control and over powering Kathryn Merteuil. She wiped her face and acted as if she had never been crying.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me Kathryn, I can see right through you"

"Fuck off Blaine"

He sat down beside her and patted her back. He refused to leave, he wasn't going to leave his 'friend' here crying to herself all night long whilst he went out and partied like he'd never see her.

"Tell me Kathryn"

"Sarah"

"What's wrong with Sarah?"

"She's…I…water…she's gone" She started to sob again.

"Oh god Kathryn"

"That's not all, Sebastian's engaged"

"What!?"

"To Kassie"

Blaine's eyes went wide in shock. He had always thought he loved Kathryn. Okay that wasn't all of the reason; he was shocked because now he wouldn't have a chance with Sebastian. It was his fantasy to suck off the playboy.

"Oh wait there's even more; I came home to find my mother fucking my husband"

"Man whore"

"Just leave Blaine please"

Blaine respected the Ice Queen's wishes and left her alone.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sebastian yelled at himself. He had been trying to call Kathryn for a few hours, but her phone was turned off.

He dialled her number again. The phone's voicemail replayed as it had before when he had rung. "FUCKING HELL!"

Kassie came in through the bedroom door. "Sebastian?"

She walked up to her fiancé and touched his shoulder lightly. Her eyes looked into his sea blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sebastian snapped.

"Sebastian please don't snap at me"

"I'm sorry"

Sebastian caressed her face softly and kissed her forehead. His pink lips touched her skin lightly. He stroked her dark hair and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Talk to me Sebastian, what's wrong?"

"It's just Kathryn, don't worry about it"

She sighed. Sebastian always said don't worry when something was bothering him. She had always tried to get things out of him but it seemed impossible. He was never one to confess feelings and let out emotions.

"Alright, I'm going to go visit my father at the hospital"

"Okay, see you later on"

Kassie kissed his cheek and smiled a slight smile to the handsome man.

Once Kassie had left Sebastian got out his cell phone again and dialled Kathryn's number. Her phone was still turned off so he dialled Blaine's number. After a few rings Blaine picked up.

"Hello?"

"Blaine"

"Oh Valmont! How are you?"

"Sorry Blaine don't have time for chat, have you spoken to Kathryn?"

"Actually I just seen her she was at your house in her bedroom"

"Is she okay? Is she hurt? Why is she at my house?"

"She seemed pretty shaken up Valmont. How come you stayed in Greece?"

"I have some obligations to attend to before I come back to New York"

"Like Kassie?"

"What?"

"You're engaged to her right?

"Right, should have known Kathryn would say something"

"Valmont, just to let you know, before I walked in on Kathryn she was crying and throwing things. She muttered your name as well"

Sebastian moved around nervously. He took off his eye glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I gotta go Blaine"

With that Sebastian hung up on his gay friend and returned to work to get his mind of things. Kathryn crying? Maybe over him. Though it was weird he had only ever seen Kathryn crying a few times and none were ever over any guy, especially Sebastian.

After 5 minutes of trying to concentrate on work he picked up his cell phone again. He slowly dialled Kathryn's cell number and waited for her voicemail. This time instead of voicemail he got Kathryn's real voice.

"Hello?" Kathryn's voice was broken and raspy.

"Please don't hate me"

"Oh it's you"

"It's nice to talk to you too Kathryn"

"Eat me"

"Not right now. Kathryn I'm sorry"

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry Sebastian. I don't care"

"I'm sorry I made you cry"

"What?"

"Blaine said he walked in on you crying, I just figured it was about me"

"Oh god Valmont, not everything revolves around you. Why would I cry over you?"

"I just…well I mean…forget it"

"I will don't worry"

"No actually don't. If you weren't crying over me, then why were you crying?"

"My child just died remember"

"From what Blaine said it was just that"

"What did Blaine tell you?"

Sebastian knew he could manipulate Kathryn here. She didn't see it coming and it was the perfect opportunity to get the real answer out of her.

"You know, everything"

"That faggot!"

"Don't blame him Kathryn. It was really nothing to cry over anyway"

"No because it's not unusual for your mother to go screwing your husband after you lose your child!"

"What? Your mom slept with Lincoln?"

"I thought you knew?"

"I lied"

"Bastard"

"Blow me"

Sebastian and Kathryn both smirked. Even though Kathryn desperately wanted to scratch at him, she loved their little quarrels.

"I caught her doing it Sebastian. She was naked and on top of him"

Sebastian knew she was taking a risk at pouring her heart out to him. But right now he didn't want to fight. He loved and missed Kathryn and he'd rather listen to her pour her heart out then her not talk to him at all.

"She's always been a whore"

"I know, but Lincoln? After everything with Sarah"

There was silence on the phone and then Sebastian heard sniffles. Kathryn was crying and all Sebastian wanted to do was hold her until she stopped as stupid as that sounded.

"I don't love him and I never will but I cared about him. I certainly don't love my mother and I wish she were dead but I thought she respected me a little more you know?"

"Mmm"

Sebastian could still hear her sniffles.

"Why Sebastian?"

"Because your mother is a whore and she doesn't care about you"

"No you moron why did you have to go get engaged to Kassie?"

"I told you Kathryn"

"So you kept it from me this whole time? Even when I agreed to go to Greece with you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt you"

At this point Sebastian realized he had hurt Kathryn more then should have. He never would want to hurt Kathryn like she had hurt him; he was severely depressed for a long time and he couldn't imagine it being done to her.

"Seems you fucked that right up"

"I know"

Kathryn had stopped crying by now and was lying in her bed; she was quite content in talking to Sebastian. It was better then being along and honestly right now Sebastian comforted her. She could imagine his body around hers.

"I guess I should go"

"Don't go"

"Why?"

"Just stay on the phone until I fall asleep please?"

"Kathryn I hav-"

"Please Sebastian?"

Kathryn was scared at him hanging up. She was alone and it was dark. She was never afraid of the dark, but being alone at this time made her feel really by herself like she had no one left.

"Okay"

"Thank you"

* * *

Kassie walked out of the hospital after visiting her sick dad. She turned her cell phone back on and walked to her car. She got in and put her seat belt on. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me"

"Oh hi"

"How are things? Is he still there?"

"He's at my house; I'm just on my way back to him now"

"Good, Kathryn has gone off somewhere and I was just making sure they hadn't been in contact"

"I don't think Sebastian could reach her"

Lincoln was on the other end of the phone. He had organised Sarah's death and Kassie had made it happen. You could say what do all three participants in Sarah's death get out of this? Well Tiffany kept her reputation in tact, Lincoln got to stay with Kathryn and Kassie got Sebastian back.

"Kassie don't ever tell Sebastian I, Tiffany or you were involved in Sarah's death"

"Lincoln I wouldn't want to lose Sebastian"

"Good because I have Kathryn now"

"Okay"

"I'll be in contact"

Kassie listened to the dial tone a few seconds after Lincoln had hung up and then shut her cell phone. Right now Sebastian was probably at home wallowing in his late daughter's death and it was all because Kassie was selfish and wanted him back.

Guilt passed over her for a minute and she cried a single tear. "No stupid, don't cry" She thought about it, she deserved him. She had broken his heart and then let him leave. It was her who picked up the pieces not that china doll manipulator by the name of Kathryn it was her!

She started her car and left off in the direction of her house. When she got there she saw Sebastian seated in the garden on his cell phone. He was talking away and looked busy. Thinking it was business she left it.

When she came back out 15 minutes later and he was still on the phone she had second thoughts about it being business.

"Sebastian who is it?" She whispered.

Sebastian waved his arms at her to dismiss her but Kassie wouldn't go. She wanted to know who was so important that he would stay on the phone for so long.

"Sebastian don't ignore me!"

On the other end of the phone Kathryn giggled, she was sleepy and her eyes were heavy, but she could hear Kassie getting angry at him and it made her laugh at the stupid girl.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked Kathryn.

"Your fiancé"

"Don't call her that"

"It's what she is, isn't it?"

"Yes, but don't"

"Sebastian who is so important that you'd rather talk to them then talk to me!"

Kathryn let out another giggle, a louder one this time.

Sebastian looked at Kassie, at that moment she knew who it was and it made her all the more furious. How could he still want to talk to her after all she did to him and caused him?

"Maybe you should go" Kathryn told Sebastian.

"No, I want to talk to you"

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

"Sebastian Valmont! Get off the phone to the whore and answer me!"

Sebastian glared at his fiancé. She wasn't allowed to say that about her. She didn't know her. Well she did, but she had only met her a few times and probably never spoken more then 4 sentences to her.

"Get out of my sight Kassie"

"NO I WILL NOT!"

"Go! You do not insult Kathryn in my presence"

"You do"

"I'm allowed"

Kathryn was tunned, he was defending her and frankly she quite liked it. At least it meant he still cared. He was standing up to his fiancé for Kathryn, who had once broken his heart.

Kassie walked off in a huff.

"Thank you" Kathryn said softly to Sebastian.

"For what?"

"For that"

Kathryn curled up in a ball to keep warm in her large bed, without Sebastian she was cold. Soon the phone was silent.

"I love you" he told Kathryn when he knew she was asleep.

The phone was silent apart from her breathing which soothed him.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter done. Chapter good? Bad? Boring? I'm not sure what I thought of it. It brought out a lot of things and the next chapter probably won't be as intense or surprising. But I hope you enjoyed this and want to read the next chapter.**

**Review?**


	16. When Lies Are Told

"No she's sleeping, well of course I don't want her to know about it, do you think I'm stupid!" Lincoln called into his phone from outside Kathryn's room at the Valmont house.

Kathryn was awake and had just heard his last sentence. She was puzzled and had no idea what he was on about. What didn't she know that he didn't want her to know? Lincoln walked in and found her sitting up looking at him.

"Good morning sweetie"

"What don't I know?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said on your phone you didn't want me to know about it? About what exactly didn't you want me to know about?"

Lincoln stood there for a few seconds; he seriously had no idea what to tell her. He sure couldn't tell her the truth and he had no lie stored up because he hadn't planned on her hearing the phone call, he had thought she was sleeping.

"A surprise at out anniversary party"

"And you seriously think I'm going to celebrate our anniversary after I caught you in bed with my whore of a mother?"

"Kathryn honey don't be like that, it was an accident"

"An accident that I saw you or that you _accidentally_ slipped into bed with my mother?"

He didn't know what to say. Of course it wasn't an accident that he was in bed with her mother but it was an accident that she had caught them. "I…um"

"Just leave Lincoln"

"Kathryn babe please come home"

"My home is here, I'll be speaking to my lawyers today"

"Don't over react, we can work this out"

"I don't want to work things out with someone who is going to screw around with my mother behind my back"

"Like your not screwing Sebastian's behind mine"

"What?"

"I saw you Kathryn on the boat in Greece"

"How did you..? You followed me! YOU FOLLOWED ME!?"

"What did you expect me to do Kathryn? You went to Greece with your step-brother without me!"

"TRUST! IT'S CALLED TRUST LINCOLN!"

"TRUST IS BULLSHIT! I KNEW YOU WOULD GO SCREWING HIM!"

"Well I never should have trusted you. I cared about you Lincoln. Do you know what I did when I found you and my mother? I went home and cried!"

"Kathryn let's stop fighting and just come home"

"Fuck you Lincoln. I'll be fucked if I'm going anywhere with you anytime soon"

"Sorry sweetheart but you have too. Unless you want pictures of you and Sebastian to get out"

"What? You had pictures of me and Sebastian?"

"Yes, of you two getting closer then step-siblings should"

Kathryn threw the closest object to her at him, which happened to be an empty champagne glass. It missed him by a few inches.

"Now, now Kathryn that is no way to treat your husband"

He caressed her face and kissed her forehead. A smirk crossed his handsome face as he looked Kathryn down; he had played her game to win back what he was losing.

"Asshole"

"Get ready, the party is soon"

"Fuck you"

"I love you too Kat"

Lincoln walked out and closed her bedroom door. Kathryn walked to her closet and hit her fist on the cupboard door. She couldn't get out of this; she picked out a very suitable pale yellow halter neck garden gown. As she slipped on her shoes after putting on her dress her door opened again.

"I'm getting ready, just fuck off Lincoln"

"I hope you won't act like that in public Kathryn"

"Oh it's you"

"It's nice to see you too"

"I never said it was nice to see you"

"Kathryn I am your mother you will treat me with respect"

"Like the same respect you treat me with? You go around fucking my husband behind my back and you expect _me_ to treat _you_ with respect? Fat fucking chance mother"

"Watch your mouth young lady"

"I am not a young lady anymore mother, I do not need you and I do not need your _advice_ if that's what you could call it"

"Kathryn I am still your mother and you will learn to treat me with respect or else?"

"Or else what? You can't kick me out, I don't live here, I have my trust fund and I have my own life I don't need you"

"Just get dressed; the limo will take you there"

Tiffany walked out and slammed Kathryn's door. Kathryn could still hear the faint clicks of the older Merteuil's heels on the marble floor of the Valmont townhouse. _Bitch._ She hated her mother, she hated the way she had always treated her.

* * *

"She almost found out, I was on the phone and she over heard"

"Make sure she doesn't Lincoln!"

Tiffany walked off from Lincoln and back to the arriving guests who were being greeted by Mrs Rosemond at the moment. Lincoln was left in the room with his pants at his ankles; before Tiffany had left she was sucking him off.

Meanwhile back at the party Kathryn had arrived and was at a table drinking a glass of wine. A waiter passed with a tray of more wine and Kathryn stopped him. She gave him the empty glass and he passed her a full one.

She was having a horrible time, she hadn't seen her husband yet and everyone was coming out congratulating her about her marriage and then saying how sorry about Sarah they were. One thing Kathryn hated was being felt sorry for, she didn't need anyone else's sympathy.

"Good afternoon honey" Lincoln lent down with a fake smile and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Good afternoon"

"Having a good time?"

"No, having a good time fucking my mother?"

"Don't be bitter Kathryn"

"Fuck you"

Kathryn got up with a smile on her face and left her husband; she walked over to the bar and ordered something stronger then the wine she had been drinking.

"Kathryn, Kathryn, oh how wonderful you look!" Susan Dale, a fellow student from Manchester Prep said to Kathryn.

"Thanks"

"Do you like my dress? I didn't know what to wear!"

"It's fine"

Kathryn glanced down at the blonde's dress and realised it was the most hideous thing she had seen. The bright orange spaghetti strap dress clung to the not so skinny girl's body, it made her look fatter then she really was.

"Susan, how are you?" Edward greeted the blonde as he approached the two girls; Susan blushed then excused herself from Kathryn and Edward.

"Hello Kathryn"

"Hello"

"Having a good time?"

"Wonderful thanks"

"You look lovely"

"Thank you"

Edward stared down at her breasts, the dress did wonders for her breasts, they made them look fuller and bigger then they were and Edward couldn't keep his eyes of the younger Merteuil's breasts.

"Have you seen Sebastian yet? He was looking for you"

"Sebastian is here?"

"Yes didn't you know?"

"No, he didn't mention it"

"Oh well there he is over there, talking to his Aunt"

Edward pointed over by a white tent where Sebastian was talking with his Aunt Helen. He seemed bored out of his mind, knowing his Aunt Helen she was probably going on about some charity work she had done recently or one of her journeys over seas that Sebastian always pretended to be interested in but never really was.

As Edward walked off Kathryn got up and made her way over to the gorgeously dressed Sebastian. She smoothed her hair and then approached the two. She placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder then looked to Mrs Rosemond.

"Excuse me Aunt Helen, would I be able to steal my brother away for awhile?"

"Go ahead dear; I was probably boring him anyway"

The sweet old lady smiled at Kathryn, Sebastian looked to Kathryn and rolled his eyes. Of course she was. Who really wanted to hear about how she went to an old folk's home to play some backgammon with them?

"Thanks"

Mrs Rosemond walked off and chatted to some other guests that were around whilst Kathryn sat down with her brother at the table he had been standing near.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why it's really good to see you too sis"

"Seriously Sebastian what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"Here?"

"Well yes, can't you see that?"

He touched Kathryn's arm lightly. She pulled away then looked around quickly.

"Don't"

"Why?"

"People might notice"

"Let them"

He leaned in and kissed her ear, from anywhere else it just looked like he was whispering in her ear. She smiled when he kissed her but then wiped it off and turned her face to stone.

"Sebastian don't"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You is what's wrong with me"

"That's not what you were saying last night"

"I was intoxicated"

"Bullshit"

"Fuck you, what would you know. You were too busy playing happy families with that fiancé of yours"

"Don't call her that!"

"It's what she is!"

"I don't like it"

"Well you're the one who proposed to her!"

"Wishing it was you!"

"What?"

"Nothing"

He got up and skulled the rest of his drink, setting it back down on the table he walked off to the bar where he quickly found a cute brunette to chat up, Kathryn watched as he worked his charm over the girl, who mind you quickly gave into the idea that Sebastian had. They soon walked off arm in arm into the house.

Kathryn was angry and followed in after them. She stormed up the stairs when she heard a voice that sounded similar to her mother's and Lincoln's. She peered into the crack of the door and listening to the conversation.

"Did you speak with her?"

"Yes Tiffany I did, she's still furious"

_Damn right I am._

"As long as she doesn't know what we did"

"We? It was all your idea"

"My idea, you put it together and Kassie finished it"

"What we did was wrong!"

"What we did was right for Kathryn and Sebastian"

_What was right for me and Sebastian?_

"Killing Sarah so that no one would ever find out the truth about her father went beyond the boundaries Tiffany!"

_What!? They killed Sarah?_

"Having Sarah dealt with was the only way to make sure people wouldn't find out about it being Sebastian's child. I wasn't going to have my daughter be a social out cast because she gave birth to her step-brother's child!"

"We had Sarah killed!"

Kathryn started to cry. Her mother and husband had killed her daughter, the pain she felt the moment Sarah died was awful, it was like somebody ripping her heart from her 4 times in a row.

She crumbled to the floor and her head went into her hands. She sobbed quietly into her hands for a few moments before the door creaked open more and Tiffany stepped out, she didn't notice Kathryn until she latched onto her mother's ankle.

"Kathryn what the hell are you doing?"

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"Kathryn keep your voice down, what are you on about?"

Lincoln walked out and saw a tear streaked, red faced Kathryn attached to her mother's ankle crying and yelling at her.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"LINCOLN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

A door down the hall opened quickly and Sebastian stepped out in his boxers.

"What the fuck is going on out here?"

"Sebastian" Kathryn sobbed.

A puzzled Sebastian walked down to the hall to Kathryn, her mother and Lincoln. He bent down and picked her up, standing her on her feet. She was shaking and still sobbing.

"What's wrong Kat?"

"THEM!"

Tiffany quickly thought, she couldn't have Sebastian knowing about Sarah being killed.

"She's drunk Sebastian"

"I'M NOT DRUNK! IT WAS YOU!"

"Kathryn you're not making sense"

Sebastian pushed her damp hair from her face and looked into her green eyes, they were puffy and red but she still looked beautiful.

"They killed her Sebastian"

"What?"

"Don't listen to her man; she's had too much to drink. Come on Kathryn, let's take you home"

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!"

Lincoln pulled her arm fiercely; she winced as he grabbed her arm hard. She pulled away and tried to break free but his grip was tight and she couldn't fight back.

"I don't think she wants to go with you Lincoln"

"She's my wife and I think she'll come home with me if I want her too"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"I think you should do what she says"

"I think you should back off Sebastian" Tiffany told him.

"Sorry Tiffany I didn't know you acted like a mother?"

"Don't talk to me like that Sebastian"

Lincoln pulled Kathryn and she dragged along the floor. Her heels scratched the polished floor.

"Lincoln I really think you should let go of her"

"She's coming home with me!"

Sebastian shook his head and walked to Lincoln who was still trying to drag Kathryn across the long hall of the Estate. He grabbed a hold of Kathryn and pulled her from Lincoln's grip.

"Oi what the fuck do you think you were doing?"

"This"

He punched Lincoln right in the nose and he stumbled back a few steps clutching his now bleeding nose. He swung back at Sebastian but missed.

"Now fuck off"

Lincoln hurried down the stairs with his bleeding nose, a shocked Tiffany following close behind.

Kathryn was on the floor sobbing into her hands still.

"Kathryn what's wrong?"

"They did it"

"They did what?"

"They killed her"

"Killed who Katie?"

Kathryn looked up at Sebastian, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She wiped her cheeks and fiddled with her hands.

"Sarah"

"That's ridiculous Kathryn, she fell"

"No they planned it, they knew she was yours and they killed her!"

"What?"

"Sebastian please believe me"

Sebastian picked her up and took her into a room where she could freshen up and be alone, he chucked on a jacket and pants that was in the room and ran downstairs. He searched the party for Lincoln and found him with ice on his nose sitting at a table under a tree; Sebastian walked up to him and punched him again in the nose.

"FUCKING HELL"

Tiffany turned around after hearing the cry and stormed over to Sebastian who was punching the life out of the man of the hour.

"Sebastian stop that!" Tiffany yelled as she grabbed onto Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian flung her backwards and she thudded to the ground on her ass, people turned around looking towards the brawl. Lincoln was now fighting back after Sebastian had turned his attention to the shocked Tiffany Merteuil.

Lincoln swung at Sebastian and hit him in the jaw. He continued hitting him until he stumbled and missed. Sebastian took this chance to fight back and punched Lincoln again, this time in the gut. He bent over and fell to the ground in pain.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

The pain filled Lincoln was on the ground in a ball as Sebastian kicked him, all over the man was bleeding and bruising quickly. A worried Edward from afar saw the brawl and ran over. He grabbed Sebastian's arm and forced him from Lincoln.

"LET GO OF ME DAD!"

"Sebastian calm down!"

Sebastian's face was red with fury. He tried to break free of his father's grip but it was tighter and stronger than Sebastian's and was nearly impossible. Once he had stopped trying to get free he realised why he was trying to kill the scum bag. Sarah, he had killed Sarah.

"Sarah"

"We know Sebastian, she's gone. But that is no reason to beat up on Lincoln it was his daughter and he is probably just as miserable as you"

"NO! It was not his daughter! He is not miserable!"

A freshened up Kathryn now appeared close by her arms folded on her chest. She had seen Sebastian struggle from his dad's grip and was now hearing the words that would destroy her reputation.

"Sebastian of course Sarah was Lincoln's"

"SHE WASN'T!!"

Edward looked to Kathryn with compassion in his eyes, something the older Valmont never usually had. Kathryn picked up her head slightly then walked over to Sebastian. What she was about to say would hurt him, but she wasn't going to destroy her reputation just because Sebastian wanted everyone to know that Sarah was his and not Lincoln's.

"Is this true Kathryn?"

The party guests had silenced, all attention was on Kathryn, Edward and Sebastian. Edward loosened his grip a little on Sebastian. Kathryn looked to her mother who had now stood up from the ground where Sebastian had pushed her.

"No"

"What the fuck Kat! She was mine!"

"Sebastian I think you've had a little too much to drink"

"Don't play your fucking mind games with me now Kathryn!"

Kathryn put a smile on her face and turned around to the guests. "Sorry about this, he's had a little too much to drink. As painful as Sarah's death was, she was in fact Lincoln's. I would not have inappropriate relations with my step-brother"

"Oh fucking Christ Kathryn! You know damn well she was mine"

"Brother I think maybe it's time for you to leave"

She grabbed his arm and led him down to the driveway where several limos were waiting to take party guests home. The walk there he hadn't said a word but as soon as they were out of site and he was about to get in the limo, he pulled Kathryn in with him then shut and locked the doors.

"What the hell Sebastian!"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell them she was Lincoln's! You know she was mine!"

"Something I'm not about to ruin myself over"

"Jesus fucking Christ Kathryn, I can't believe you sometimes!"

"Me either sometimes"

Sebastian shook his head at his step-sister and unlocked the door. She could go back to her scum of a husband for all he cared right now.

"Goodbye Sebastian"

"Fuck you"

She closed the limo door and signalled for it to leave. A teary Sebastian sat in the limo crying about his late daughter. He couldn't believe that Kathryn straight out lied about Sarah being his.

* * *

**A/N: I'm coming to an end of this story********. I'm not sure yet if I'm going to write a sequel or not. I don't know if people really like it or not. But if you do let me know, I have a few ideas for a sequel, but I won't bother unless people like this one. There's really no point in continuing into a sequel if no one liked the original.**

**Review?**


	17. A Few Years On

**Sex, Lies, Love and More Secrets.**

**Part Two Of Hidden Secrets;**

* * *

"Sir, sir, sir!"

"What!!"

"I have messages for you and you need to call Mr Vanner about his shoot"

"Thanks Francine"

Sebastian Valmont took the papers from his assistant's hands and walked into his office, he sat his hot cup of coffee on his desk and threw down the papers.

"Sebastian"

"Jesus Christ!" He jumped from his seat and looked over to the couch in his office.

"Blaine what the hell are you doing here?"

"Thanks Valmont it's definitely nice to see you too"

Blaine Tuttle got up from the couch and made his way over to the ever growing handsome Sebastian.

In Sebastian's years away from New York, not much had changed. He had aged a bit, but to his advantage, his hair was a bit longer and scruffier, as work mostly occupied his time he didn't really do much to up keep it.

If possible Sebastian's blue eyes had gotten bluer and he'd grown more muscle on his thin build.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is it possible that maybe I just wanted to see you?"

"Well considering this is the first time you've visited me in the years I've been away I don't think that's an option"

"Okay, okay, I need your help me with something"

Sebastian presented an awfully familiar smirk to Blaine, one he hadn't seen in such a long time that he had forgotten what it looked like of Valmont.

"What do you need help with Tuttle?"

"Well it's more of a favour then help"

"Just come out and say it"

Blaine pulled a cigarette from his expensive jacket pocket and lit it up. Sebastian snatched it from him and put it out. "No smoking"

"Fine. I need some photos taken…"

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh fucking…ohhhhhh" Kathryn screamed.

Kathryn was on all fours in her luxurious bedroom in her New York townhouse with a very handsome and very much younger guy. The guy being an 18 year old Manchester Prep student whom Kathryn had bumped into on her way to donate some money to the school.

"Jesus….f…fuck" She stuttered.

The boy who's name was Sydney was a transfer student from Australia and was quite good at doing what Kathryn liked, he was also very wealthy and had a good name behind him, which made him all the more irresistible to Kathryn.

As Kathryn climaxed, sweat dripped from her pale skin and she collapsed onto the floor, Sydney following behind her. She breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch her breath and recollect her thoughts and herself.

"That was…" Sydney started.

"Fantastic" Kathryn finished.

Sydney got up and started collecting his scattered garments from around the room. Kathryn watched him carefully as he re-dressed himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going"

"I'm not done with you"

He leant down on his knees next to a beautiful and naked Kathryn who looked about his age at the present moment.

"For someone my age you sure do have a lot of stamina"

"Your age? Who ever said that I was 18?" She smirked.

"So what? You're like 17? 16?"

She got up onto her feet and pulled him up along with her.

"Oh sweetheart you've got me all wrong"

"You're 15?"

"Try 26"

She pulled him in for a long kiss that lasted for a minute at least as she grabbed at him in one last attempt to keep him with her to play.

"Wow"

"Okay get going, you'll miss your next class if you don't hurry"

"Thanks for…thanks"

"No problems"

Sydney left Kathryn, who re-dressed herself and went back out into the main room of her house. Life was quite boring right now, Lincoln was always working and if he wasn't working he claimed to be, but was really fucking her mother and when he wasn't doing that he was too tired to satisfy her.

Kathryn picked up her cell phone and dialled Blaine Tuttle's number; it rang a few times before anyone answered.

"Ice bitch"

"Queer"

"You love me"

"I know"

"What did you want princess?"

"Where are you?"

Blaine looked to Sebastian who was wondering who was the phone, he mouthed Kathryn to Sebastian and Sebastian turned up his nose.

It had been some years since the step-siblings had gazed upon one another, after that afternoon at the party in where Sebastian revealed the truth behind Sarah. Since Kathryn had denied Sebastian's accusation he left for California, he could make a new start.

"California"

"Why the hell are you there?"

"Visiting an old friend"

"I guess that means there's no chance of me getting some coke tonight"

"Doubtful sweetheart"

With that Kathryn hung up, she really couldn't be bothered with the queer right now, she had just needed a quick energy boost and something to help her mellow down for awhile.

She sat back in a comfortable chair in the main room and watched the fire glisten red in the darkness, before too long Lincoln came home.

"Hey babe" He kissed Kathryn's cheek.

"Mmm"

"Please Kathryn, act a little more…happier when I come home"

"Why? So you can feel good about our fake marriage after coming home from fucking my mother? Doubtful Linc"

"Let's not fight Kat, I'm tired, you're probably tired, all I want to do is go to bed and sleep"

"Goodnight then"

"Goodnight baby" He kissed her forehead and left her in the darkness.

* * *

"Hello is Mr Vanner there please?" Sebastian asked the lady politely on the other end of the telephone.

He was sitting in his office, the darkness of the night had fallen and most everyone had gone home except him. Sebastian had forgotten to call Mr Vanner because Blaine had been here so he decided to do it now.

"Hello?" The guy on the other end spoke.

"Hello Mr Vanner? It's Sebastian Valmont here from Emerald photography; I'm calling about your shoot"

"Oh Sebastian, hey, please I've told you, call me Louis"

"Sure" Sebastian laughed. "Francine, my assistant passed on a message for me to call you about the shoot. Sorry for getting back to you so late, but I had an unexpected appointment and couldn't find time"

"That's quite alright Sebastian. Yes the shoot, well as you know the shoot for my wedding was being held in California. Well as women are they always like to change their plans, so Clarissa has informed me that she'd like to wed in Rome instead"

Clarissa Redding was a young 26 years of age and came from a wealthy background of old money. She was getting married to the much older 41 year old Louis Vanner who was extremely rich. Thus being Sebastian's job to photograph their wedding.

"Oh I see"

"We don't expect you to pay for flights or anything, we can cover all that, we'd just like you to fly over with us a day before the wedding and stay for the day after for some photos. Of course we'll pay extra and your meals and accommodation and everything will be on us"

Of course money wasn't anything to be worried about; in fact Sebastian could quit his job right now and never have to work ever. He had enough money in his trust fund to last him more then 4 lives living on expensive townhouses and wearing expensive clothing, so paying for this trip wouldn't have bothered him.

"I don't mind at all Louis, in fact I think the Italian sun will compliment Clarissa's skin perfectly. So when's the flight and what date?"

* * *

Sebastian finally got home from work at 3am; his house was cold and dark. He walked into his home darkroom and placed his briefcase down on the bench and pulled out some recent photos.

He wasn't tired and as he barely slept anyway he knew there was no way he would be able to climb into bed now, it would only disturb his girlfriend and he had no intentions of waking her up right now.

When he opened up his briefcase to take the negatives out, two developed photos fell to the floor, two that he always kept in there, always kept with him.

One was a picture of Sarah, his late daughter when he, Kathryn and Sarah had gone to Greece; in fact it was the last photo of her before she had fallen over board and died. It was quite a pretty photo, Sarah's blonde hair shined in the Greek sun.

The other photograph was of Kathryn, a picture taken on her 17th birthday. Kathryn was wearing a beautiful, extremely expensive and one of a kind Chanel dress and that was probably the time she looked her best. Although Kathryn always looked good.

He studied the photo, the way her skin looked so much more paler in the moonlight and how her brown short hair hung so perfectly around her shoulders, without a kink or a curve in it, Kathryn was pretty much perfect.

He placed the photographs on the bench next to his briefcase and pulled out some negatives, he always brought work home to finish just in case he couldn't sleep. The negatives were of a party he had been payed to photograph.

"Sebastian" A whisper pulled him away from his thoughts.

His girlfriend stood at the door in all her beauty, her brown curly hair hanging down the back of her silky nightgown. She wore a beautiful white pearly smile on her face when she saw Sebastian was home.

"Hey"

He kissed her smooth, pale cheek and held her by her waist, breathing in her glorious scent.

"I'm sorry I'm home so late, I got caught up at work" He told her, burying his head in her hair.

"It's okay" She whispered.

She ran her hands through his curly blond hair and kissed his pink pouty lips. The taste of alcohol upon them.

"You've been drinking" She stated.

"Yeah"

"Why? Something bothering you?"

"No, an old friend from New York came to visit me"

"Who? Kathryn?"

He cringed. The mention of her name hurt him more than anyone really noticed. It's not because he had loved her once, no it was more than that. Sure he had loved her, but he had also loved Sarah and he didn't know what type of person could lie about the father of her own child to everyone.

"No, Blaine"

"Oh, come to bed Sebastian, you look tired"

"Okay"

He turned off the red light in his dark room and held his girlfriend's hand as they climbed the stairs. Every few steps he would stop her and kiss her lips softly and gently and then tell her he loved her.

When they reached the bedroom she helped him with his clothes and then both climbed into bed, Sebastian swinging his arm around her to comfort her. She cuddled in close nuzzling his neck affectionately, closing her eyes.

"I love you" She said.

"You too" He sleepily said.

Yes, Cassidy Merteuil and Sebastian Valmont made quite the couple.

* * *

"Kathryn why are you dressed like some whore? You're going to a garden party not a club!" Her mother screamed at her.

Yeah, even though Kathryn was 26 years old, her mother still ordered her around, told her what to do, what to wear, how to act, even how to fuck her own husband, I guess she would know, she fucks him all the time.

"Sorry mother"

It was too late now; Lincoln, Kathryn and Tiffany were on their way to a farewell party at the Rosemond estate. Kathryn and Lincoln were off to Rome for a few months on holiday.

"Are you all packed for our holiday Kathryn? You know we're going straight from the party to the airport"

"I know and yes I am"

"Do you have something nice to wear for the Vanner wedding?"

"Yes Linc I do"

"Good"

Kathryn turned away and as soon as she did so Lincoln started ogling Tiffany and they started to whisper dirty things in each others ears. Tiffany giggled at Lincoln as he whispered things into her ear and caressed her leg.

When the limousine stopped Kathryn couldn't have jumped faster out of it then she did. She made her way to the cottage near the woods immediately.

"Kat!"

It was Blaine.

"Follow me" She said, walking as fast as she could along the damp grass.

They reached the cottage eventually and both were exhausted by the time they got there. It was a fair walk from the house to the cottage, one Kathryn never enjoyed.

"Why are we here?" He asked her.

"Shut up fag and just pass me that bottle"

Blaine passed her the bottle without another question, the bottle being a bottle of bourbon.

"Whoa slow down princess, wouldn't want to get drunk anything now would we?"

"You don't know what it's like Blaine; I'm going to go insane"

He took the bottle from her and drank some himself, then when she wasn't looking poured most of it out into a sink behind the bar. He didn't want her getting drunk and killing herself.

"Why?"

"Lincoln…he's just…so…"

"Yummy"

"Please don't tell me you have a queer crush on him?"

"Sorry sweetheart to tread on your turf but that man is hot"

"It's fine, do as you please, I know he sure does"

She turned away and pulled out her crucifix, taking a hit and putting it back away. Blaine watched her with wide eyes, trying to read what she was thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Him, my mother…even Sarah"

It had been a few years since Sarah passed and no one had ever heard Kathryn speak of Sarah since her funeral. This was the first time she had mentioned her in front of anyone.

"What?"

"Remember my trip to Greece with Valmont and Sarah?"

He nodded; of course, he had missed his favourite siblings.

"Well, whilst I was away it turns out that my mother and Lincoln decided to get together and fuck, then Lincoln and my mother had Sarah killed to prevent people finding out about her real father"

Blaine was stunned; he sat in silence pondering on his new information. He had always known Tiffany Merteuil was cruel and heartless, but to kill her own grand daughter to prevent a scandal and ruin the family name was just unbelievable.

"You know the funny thing is when Sebastian outed it all I denied it and people believed me. Then I was going to leave Lincoln, but I couldn't and I still can't because the bastard has photos of me and Sebastian…well you know" She smirked remembering that day on the boat.

"I can't believe…oh Kathryn I'm so sorry"

"That's why Sebastian left, that's why he vanished without a word to anyone"

That wasn't completely true, Sebastian had rung Blaine when he was on his way to the airport, but he only told him miniscule details of what he was doing, just that he was going away and wasn't planning on coming back but to stay in touch.

"Anyway Tuttle, how come you were in California? Who were you visiting when I called you?"

Quick make up a lie Blaine.

"Uh…my cousin"

Of course Kathryn knew better, she could read him. Blaine was a fantastic liar, one of the best, but Kathryn knew him and knew how he lied, what he did when he did lie, it was almost impossible to lie to Kathryn.

"No you weren't, tell me the truth"

"Um…"

"Blaine I swear if you don't tell me I'll break that bottle over your head"

"Okay! I was visiting my sister"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah"

Such a lie.

"What's her name?"

He thought for a minute, hurry up Blaine.

"Lucy"

"I hate that name"

She poured both her and Blaine a glass of champagne, filling both to the brink.

"Have a great trip to Rome Kathryn"

They clinked their glasses together and skulled their glasses.

I'm sure it would be a nice time; after all she was in for quite a few shocks.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I thought about giving this it's own story, but then I thought to myself "what about all those people who are waiting for a sequel and keep checking this!" So I put it on here. It's marked that it's part two, so I don't think it'll be confusing.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first instalment.**

**Review.**


End file.
